


Desde las sombras

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Minor Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Post-Reichenbach, before Sherlock Returns, pre series 3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John no ha vuelto a relacionarse con las investigaciones policiales desde la muerte de Sherlock. Sin embargo, cuando un ex compañero militar se pone en contacto con él, el doctor se vuelve a encontrar trabajando en la investigación de un crimen, el asesinato del famoso actor William Clayworth. Sin embargo, John no estará solo. Tendrá ayuda, desde las sombras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde las sombras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> CASE!FIC. Referencias fandom por doquier, toca el tema de las enfermedades por transmisión sexual y la discriminación por orientación de género. Los datos médicos pueden no ser totalmente exactos. Hay algunos guiños al canon de los libros y cuentos. 
> 
> Escrito para el AI de sherlockbbc_esp en livejournal.

La época militar no era la favorita de John para recordar. De hecho, los viajes al pasado no solían ser de su agrado. Sin embargo, cuando había recibido esa mañana la llamada de Phil Harmon se había alegrado. Era un compañero en el ejército, también de formación médica. Se habían llevado muy bien el tiempo que habían trabajado juntos. No había vuelto a saber de él desde que se había visto obligado a regresar a Inglaterra por su lesión, pero al parecer Phil no había tenido problemas para localizarlo. Quería hablar con él. 

John estaba seguro de que no se trataba solamente de un encuentro de antiguos conocidos, aunque no terminaba de entender para qué podría tener interés de reencontrarse con él su viejo compañero. 

_“Creo que puedes ayudarme”_ había dicho. 

Personalmente, lo dudaba. No había sido de ayuda para nadie más que sus pacientes en mucho tiempo. Casi dos años ya. 

En la parada del metro reparó en el lazo negro que habían puesto en la valla publicitaria de la principal cadena televisiva del país. En el cartel promocional del mes había un poster con los protagonistas de la exitosa serie Hunter. Durante los últimos dos días las noticias habían estado colapsadas de notas sobre la aparición de William Clayworth muerto en su camerino. John no solía ver la serie, pero sabía que su personaje, Matt, era mucho más popular que el principal, Rob Hunter. Todos aquellos que no iban con demasiada prisa dirigían la mirada aunque fuera un momento a la foto del actor de rasgos finos, ojos claros y aire misterioso que dominaba el cartel a pesar de que era el rostro de Hunter el que aparecía en primer plano. 

En otra época John hubiera seguido la serie, pero desde que había conocido a Sherlock le había perdido el gusto a los procedimentales por encontrarlos huecos e ilógicos. Desde su muerte huía de todo lo relacionado con lo policiaco. 

Desvió la mirada del cartel y continuó su camino. 

Phil lo esperaba en el café en el que habían quedado. Los años habían hecho mella en él. Ahora estaba más grueso y había perdido mucho pelo, pero se mantenía en forma. Hablaron un rato de la misma manera que dos viejos conocidos. John le contó que estaba trabajando en el hospital diurno y Phil le enseñó fotos de sus dos hijos. Luego, cuando le preguntó a qué se dedicaba, su rostro se ensombreció. 

—En parte de eso quería hablarte —dijo con seriedad—. Hasta hace unos días, trabajaba oficialmente de guardaespaldas. 

—¿Qué pasó? 

—Mataron a mi empleador. 

Aquello no podía ser bueno, por supuesto. Sin embargo, John seguía sin entender exactamente lo que su amigo intentaba decirle. 

—¿Pero… qué pasó? —repitió al tiempo que se reprochaba a sí mismo por volver a hacer la misma pregunta. Sin embargo, Phil no pareció notarlo. 

—No lo sé —respondió bajando la voz, con tono confidencial—. Honestamente, no tengo idea de qué sucedió. Pero las cosas no se ven bien para mí. Oficialmente era su guardaespaldas, pero en realidad era su médico también. Al menos el que viajaba con él. 

John frunció el ceño. 

—¿Viajaba? ¿Quién era tu empleador? 

Notó que Phil había estado esperando llegar a ese punto. Sonrió con tristeza. 

—William Clayworth. 

La gravedad de la situación aumentó con sólo escuchar su nombre. Phil miró a su alrededor como si temiera que alguien lo estuviera escuchando. 

—William estaba enfermo —confesó en voz baja—. Nadie lo sabía, en el canal no sabían que yo era un doctor también, no trabajaba para ellos sino para él. Parte de mi trabajo era cuidar que tomara su medicación, estar atento si aparecía alguna complicación y desde que enfermó propiamente cuidar de él. En los últimos meses empezaba a estar tan débil que estaba administrándole estimulantes de manera controlada para que pudiera cumplir con el trabajo y los compromisos de promoción, al menos hasta que terminara el contrato y aceptara someterse al tratamiento que necesitaba. 

John hizo memoria. No había notado nunca que William Clayworth pareciera enfermo y Phil hablaba como si se tratara de algo grave de mucho tiempo. Quería preguntar pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, su amigo siguió sus pensamientos: 

—La autopsia lo revelará —señaló—. Aunque Penny está trabajando con su abogado para evitar que ese detalle salga a la luz. Penny es su agente. 

La última oración la añadió probablemente al notar la confusión en su rostro al escucharle. 

—¿Por qué lo ocultaron? —preguntó John tras unos momentos. 

Phil resopló. 

—Es complicado —señaló, como si quisiera ganar tiempo para acomodar sus ideas—. La gente en el canal no se lo hubiera tomado bien y hasta hace unos meses no amenazaba su desempeño. Hay condiciones médicas con las que se puede vivir con normalidad por años. Sin embargo, Will no llevaba un estilo de vida sano. El estrés del trabajo, los salvajes horarios de grabación, la exposición a climas y condiciones arduas para filmar, la vida nocturna de las premieres… No era el ritmo de vida que necesitaba. Además, si se hubiera hecho público habría afectado su imagen. 

John asintió. Podía entenderlo. 

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces? Apareció muerto en su camerino. Incluso se habla de que pudo ser suicidio —dijo ya intrigado, lamentando no haber puesto más atención a las noticias de su muerte. 

—Descubrirán los estimulantes y averiguarán quién se los daba —señaló con un estremecimiento—. Era todo legal, pero al hacerlo en secreto, se ve mal. Además, no han revelado la causa de la muerte pero creo que pudo ser una sobre dosis de estimulantes. Van a sospechar de mí, John. Por eso necesito tu ayuda. 

La petición lo sorprendió y despertó en él recuerdos poco agradables. No tenía ya tratos con Scotland Yard. Aquello formaba parte de una vida que había dejado atrás con la muerte de Sherlock. Tras la larga crisis que había sufrido, ahora intentaba no pensar en ello. 

—No puedo hacer nada —replicó de inmediato. Quizá demasiado de prisa. 

Pero su amigo no iba a dejarlo tan fácil. 

—Tienes que tener contactos en la policía —insistió—. Sé que en una época trabajaste con ellos. Si pudieras hablarles bien de mí… O si pudieras echar un vistazo al caso, seguro que te escucharían. Por favor, John. Te aseguro que quería a William, era un buen chico. Nunca le hubiera hecho daño. Lo conocía bien, también estoy seguro de que no hubiera terminado con su propia vida. No ahora. No quiero que su asesino quede impune. ¡Por favor, John!

Phil lo subestimaba. Apenas y mantenía algún contacto ocasional con Lestrade. Molly era probablemente la única persona con la que seguía en un contacto más o menos continuo. 

La única forma de vivir sin Sherlock Holmes era no seguir en el mismo mundo que habían compartido juntos. 

Sin embargo, junto a una punzada de dolor, volvió a sentir la misma oleada de emoción de encontrarse con un caso. Hacía mucho que no sabía de Phil, pero habían trabajado juntos en campamentos médicos durante la guerra. Lo veía incapaz de usar sus conocimientos en medicina para matar. 

—No creo que pueda hacer algo —señaló a pesar de que una parte de él no pensara que fuera buena idea—, pero puedo intentarlo. 

El rostro de Phil se iluminó con esperanza. 

—Siempre fuiste un hombre listo, John. No sé yo por qué decían tantas mentiras sobre tu amigo Sherlock, pero si tú le creías, yo también. De la misma forma sé que debes haber aprendido más de él de lo que crees. Sabía que eras la persona indicada para ayudarme. 

John optó por no repetirle que no tenía idea de si podría hacerlo. 

***

La única manera que se le había ocurrido para ayudar a Phil era llevarlo a declarar antes de que la policía lo buscara. Lo llevó con Lestrade, a quien le explicó más o menos lo mismo que su excompañero le había comentado. El inspector formaba parte del equipo que trabajaba el caso. Era una situación de alto perfil, por lo que Scotland Yard estaba poniendo todos sus recursos en ella. 

El inspector se había mostrado dispuesto a escucharlo, ignorando intencionalmente todos los meses que habían pasado sin hablarse, lo que John decidió hacer también. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarle por el yeso que llevaba en el brazo sobre el que hasta ese día, no había sabido nada.

Una vez que se reunió con Phil, el hombre no le había dicho mucho más que al mismo John, excepto que no tenía idea de quién podría haber matado a Will y se negaba a pensar que fuera un suicidio. Tampoco estaba tan enfermo para que se tratara de muerte natural. 

—También creemos que pudo ser algo más, no un suicidio —declaró Lestrade antes de asegurarle que iban a investigar el caso hasta el fondo. 

Se despidió de ellos y salió de la salita de reunión donde les había recibido. Intentaba sin éxito disimular que intentaba rascarse el interior del yeso con un lapicero que llevaba en su mano. Fue entonces que John le siguió para convencerlo de llevarlo con él a la autopsia. 

—No. No puede ser —replicó Lestrade apresurándose hacia la salida del edificio. Se había fracturado un brazo hacía un par de semanas y llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo, lo que tal vez ayudaba a restarle velocidad. 

Sin embargo, John no le iba a dar tiempo de escapar. 

—Sabes que me debes una —dijo en voz alta, en lugar de seguirlo. 

El inspector se detuvo en seco al escucharlo. John sabía que no era cierto. Se la debía a Sherlock, pero él ya no iba a poder cobrarla. Se creía en el derecho de heredarlo y al parecer, Lestrade también lo creía. Se giró hacia él con una expresión distante, aunque John creyó distinguir la sombra de su amistad ahí en la mirada. Y de la culpa. 

—No debería —señaló, aunque de una manera menos cortante. Notó como miraba a su alrededor, como si quisiera ver una señal de lo que debía hacer—. Es un caso de alto perfil. Pero tal vez pueda hacerte pasar por mi asistente. El departamento dijo que no podía pagarme uno y con un brazo así necesito ayuda. Sólo… mantente alejado de Donovan, ¿de acuerdo? 

No tenía que hacerlo prometérselo, Sally Donovan era una de las personas que menos le gustaban. 

*** 

—¡John! 

La última persona a la que Molly había esperado ver de nuevo en la morgue del hospital era a John Watson. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, acompañando a Lestrade y saludándola con una expresión que mezclaba incomodidad y disculpa a la vez. Siempre mantenían mucho menos contacto del que decían que tendrían. John no parecía querer recordar su vida con Sherlock y ella tenía que disimular demasiado cuando le veía, de manera que ninguno parecía esforzarse demasiado por mantenerse en contacto.

—El doctor tiene interés en el caso de Clayworth —dijo Lestrade por toda explicación — Veníamos a ver qué nos puedes decir, lo trajeron aquí. 

Will. Tuvo que obligarse a respirar profundo, pero desvió la mirada un momento mientras se contenía. No era la primera vez que veía en una mesa de la morgue a alguien que conocía en cierta medida, pero nunca antes había tenido allí al protagonista de su tablero con más pines en Pinterest o su tag de búsqueda obligatoria en Tumblr. 

Probablemente ninguno de ellos lo entendería pero era de lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en su vida. 

Will Clayworth. Aún no podía creer que estuviera muerto. 

—Sí, así es. Pero se lo llevaron ya para hacer el reporte de autopsia, lo preparé —dijo, controlando su voz lo más posible, aunque notó la curiosidad en la mirada de John y la diversión en los ojos de Lestarde, seguro que adivinaba que era una de sus fans. No era divertido, pero como había pensado, no lo entendería. 

—Ya se están tardando en tenerlo —se quejó Lestrade—. ¿Nos puedes adelantar algo? 

Molly lo meditó un momento. Miró con cierto reparo a John, después de todo no era policía. 

—Viene conmigo —le recordó el inspector, algo impaciente. 

De acuerdo, aquello tenía que bastarle. 

—Tiene una contusión importante en la cabeza, muchas marcas de inyecciones recurrentes, algunas muy recientes… Y estaba enfermo. Muy enfermo. 

—¿Qué tenía? 

No era una respuesta tan sencilla. 

—Tumores. Habían hecho metástasis ya. Su cuerpo no podía pelear con ellos. 

—¿Cáncer? —preguntó Lestrade poco impresionado. 

—Y sida —admitió Molly con una punzada de dolor al recordar el momento en que había leído el expediente—. Tenía sida, su carga viral era muy alta y sus defensas muy pobres. Con los tratamientos actuales podría haber estado mucho mejor pero… no creo que se cuidara mucho. 

La pena se le había colado en la voz y lo sabía. Por suerte, ni John ni Lestrade comentaron nada al respecto. Ambos se estaban viendo como si acabaran de entender algo. 

—Ese era el secreto —señaló John. 

Lestrade parecía particularmente contrariado. 

—Dudo que la noticia fuera del agrado de muchos en el canal… No es extraño que no quisiera decir nada. —Se giró hacia Molly—. ¿Se estaba muriendo? 

La autopsia lo diría con exactitud, pero por lo que ella había visto, no le quedaba otra opción que asentir. 

*** 

Molly dudó un momento antes de levantarse a abrir la puerta sin apartar la mirada del televisor. Justamente seguía la escena en la que Matt confrontaba a Rob tras descubrir que era un policía encubierto, una de las escenas claves del inicio de la serie. Sin embargo, a la segunda llamada cayó en cuenta que sólo una persona podría ir a buscarla hasta su apartamento con ese deje de impaciencia. 

Corrió a abrir y efectivamente, Sherlock estaba al otro lado. 

Sobresaltada se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y antes de cerrar la puerta se aseguró de que no había nadie observando en el pasillo. Al girarse notó que el hombre ponía los ojos en blanco con irritación. 

—Lo único sospechoso de mi llegada a tu apartamento es que hagas eso todas las veces. 

Se veía distinto. Las tres veces que había ido a verla a lo largo de los casi dos años que tenía oficialmente muerto había ido de la misma manera, con ropa sport y una ridícula gorra en la cabeza que le cubría los rizos más cortos de lo habitual y de un color rojizo al que ella no se acostumbraba. Él insistía en que así era una persona intrascendente en la calle y ella se guardaba bien de decirle que él nunca iba a ser el tipo de hombre que pasaba desapercibido. 

—Creo que la vecina de abajo cree que tengo un amante esporádico —dijo ella con una risita nerviosa, a la que él no correspondió. Se adentró en el salón, dejando la gorra en una silla. No se quitó los guantes que llevaba. Molly estaba segura de que no se los quitaba nunca. 

Notó como su mirada se quedaba un momento en el televisor, donde Rob tenía a Matt acorralado contra una pared mientras intentaba convencerlo de que no le delatara. Sin embargo, no le siguió prestando atención, sino que se centró en ella. 

—Dijiste que John está trabajando con Lestrade. 

Como siempre, quería ir directo al punto. Tenían unos cuantos canales seguros de comunicación para los que le había dado estrictas instrucciones sobre cuándo utilizar. La mayor parte de ellos estaban relacionados con John Watson y la posibilidad de que estuviera en algún tipo de problema o peligro. Molly no estaba segura de si trabajar con la policía calificaba como tal, pero le había parecido extraño y había pensado que nada perdía informándolo. 

—Sí. Se presentaron ayer en la morgue, parece que John tiene un amigo que trabajaba con Will Clayworth y quiere ayudarlo. 

—Clayworth —repitió Sherlock antes de desviar la mirada hacia la pantalla de nuevo. Molly dudaba que viera el programa, o en general que viera televisión, pero probablemente había leído del caso. 

—No sé si sea un peligro —se apresuró a añadir ella—. Creo que iba a acompañar a Lestrade a unos interrogatorios, no tiene nada que ver con… Moriarty. Pero pensé que debías saberlo. 

Lo miró expectante, a cada segundo con la sensación de que se había equivocado al contactarlo. El rostro de Sherlock se había tornado serio, mientras observaba la pantalla. 

—Los hombres de Moriarty podrían pensar que está haciendo algo más con Lestrade. Será mejor que el caso termine cuanto antes. 

Molly suspiró. Parecía que había acertado. Además, ella también quería que se resolviera lo antes posible, por la memoria de Will. 

—Si estuvieras con ellos seguro que lo resolvías pronto —dijo con una breve sonrisa, aliviada. 

El detective la miró como si hubiera dicho algo demasiado obvio. 

—Por eso voy a resolverlo —declaró—. Háblame sobre William Clayworth. 

—¿Yo? —Molly se sonrojó. ¿Por qué creía que ella podía hablarle sobre el actor? Sherlock desvió la mirada con marcada impaciencia. 

—Estás mirando su serie a dos días de que apareció muerto, tienes una caja de pañuelos desechables al frente, el descansador de pantalla de tu computadora que estoy viendo en el reflejo del espejo tiene distintas fotos del actor y has desviado la mirada a la pantalla cada vez que Clayworth va a hablar, antes de que lo haga. Es evidente que tienes algo que decir sobre él. 

Bueno, era cierto, sabía bastantes cosas sobre William Clayworth. Sin embargo, la idea de pasar la noche contándole a Sherlock todo lo que sabía sobre su actor favorito era algo que nunca había imaginado. 

*** 

Con la justificación del brazo quebrado de Lestrade y la falta de recursos que le brindaban para que alguien pudiera acompañarle a tomar sus notas, el inspector se había armado para llevar a John con él a los interrogatorios. Por suerte, el trabajo no faltaba y Sally Donovan se estaba encargando de bastantes cosas importantes como para no tener tiempo de hacer problemas al respecto. 

La primera entrevista fue con Penny Smith, agente del fallecido. Era una mujer de mediana edad, algo rolliza y estatura alta. Probablemente solía verse perfectamente seria y controlada, pero lo rojizo del borde de sus ojos la delataba. Había estado llorando mucho o durmiendo poco. O ambas cosas. Parecía muy afectada por la muerte de Will. 

Era algo frustrante saber que por más que se fijara en todos los detalles que podía no sacaba más que hipótesis que no podía comprobar, cuando Sherlock con un vistazo hubiera sabido todo lo que era posible conocer sobre la mujer. Sin embargo, estaba haciendo su mejor intento para prestar atención y conseguir alguna información, mientras Lestrade procedía a hacerle las preguntas del caso. Se encontraban en la oficina de la mujer en los estudios de Hunter. 

—Will era un buen chico —dijo por enésima vez ante la pregunta del inspector sobre cómo eran sus relaciones en el set—. Era muy amable con sus subalternos e intentaba ser un buen compañero. Además, siempre sabía decir lo correcto: la prensa lo amaba, sus fans lo idolatraban… Tenía sus cosas, como todo el mundo… 

John notó que Lestrade sonreía un poco. Ya le había advertido que en casos como aquellos los muertos siempre eran santos mientras no se interrogara lo suficiente. Era extraño trabajar con alguien que necesitaba interrogar a profundidad a las personas para después debatirse sobre si mentían o no. Por algo había necesitado tanto a Sherlock. 

Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que sucedía frente a él y no dejarse llevar al pasado. 

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? 

La señora Smith se rebatió incómoda, John notó como cruzaba los pies por debajo de la silla mientras pensaba cómo decir lo que estaba pensando. Su trabajo siempre había sido poner el nombre de Will Clayworth en lo más alto, seguro que nunca había tenido que decir una mala palabra sobre él. 

—Nada realmente malo —se apresuró a señalar—. Tenía bruscos cambios de carácter, eso es cierto. Podía ser arisco y distante. En cámaras era una persona muy accesible y cálida, en privado también pero… sólo con la gente que consideraba cercana. En ocasiones, se encerraba en sí mismo incluso para nosotros. No era alguien fácil de tratar cotidianamente, pero era imposible no tomarle cariño. 

John tuvo la impresión de que Penny Smith había jugado un rol hasta cierto punto maternal con su cliente. 

—Entonces, ¿tenía problemas con alguien? —preguntó Lestrade con tacto, aunque podía notarse la ansiedad en su voz. Necesitaban sospechosos. 

La mujer se quedó pensándolo un momento. 

—Supongo que no es un secreto que no era del agrado de Emma. Después de todo, el personaje de Will debía morir a los pocos capítulos para introducir al personaje de ella pero al quedarse en la serie Matt Lovell, el personaje de Kate Lovell ha tenido mucho menos desarrollo y tiempo en pantalla del que se había planteado inicialmente. 

John tuvo que revisar la ficha que tenía con los nombres de todos los actores y personal de Hunter. Emma Stevens era la mujer protagonista de la serie, el interés amoroso de Rob Hunter y hermana de Matt, el personaje de Will. Era una mujer muy atractiva, pero la audiencia parecía disfrutar más de las intrigas, alianzas y desencuentros de Rob y Matt que del romance no concretado entre Rob y Kate. 

De hecho, habían sido James y William los que habían ganado un premio ya por mejor química en pantalla. No le extrañaba que la mujer no estuviera muy feliz. 

—El señor Clayworth hizo un gran trabajo haciendo querer a su personaje —señaló Lestrade de manera educada. 

Sherlock nunca había tenido que utilizar esos métodos para ganarse la confianza de las personas y así hacerlas decir lo que necesitaba saber. Sin embargo, la señora Smith sonrió particularmente orgullosa. No le extrañaba, no era sólo trabajo de un actor posicionarse de aquella manera: estaba seguro de que la mujer frente a ellos había trabajado muy duro para tener a Will Clayworth en el candelero. 

—Así es —declaró con firmeza. 

—¿Tenía problemas con alguien más? —insistió el inspector mirando su libreta con fingida atención, como si estuviera sólo comprobando que no faltaba mucho más por preguntar. 

Penny Smith torció el gesto. 

—Tampoco era santo de la devoción de Harold —declaró de mala gana. Probablemente notó la confusión en Lestrade y él mientras revisaban sus listas, porque se apresuró a aclarar a quien se refería—. Ya saben, el creador de la serie. 

Harold J. Carter. John encontró el nombre en el encabezado de la lista. 

—¿Por qué? Clayworth catapultó su serie al éxito —señaló John sin plantearse si era prudente decirlo. 

Consiguió una sonrisa despectiva de parte de la señora Smith, aunque no iba dirigida a él. 

—Precisamente por eso. Harold nunca quiso que el personaje de Will se quedara en la serie. Modificaba por completo la idea original que tenía para Rob Hunter y odiaba que el canal hubiera influido en la trama de su historia para conservar a Matt Lovell. 

—¿Alguien más? —insistió Lestrade.

La mujer lo pensó un poco y negó, aunque no parecía convencida. 

—¿Qué hay de James McKinnon? —preguntó John tras revisar que estaba diciendo bien el nombre—. Will se estaba llevando toda la atención. 

Penny sonrió con tristeza. 

—James y Will se llevaban bien. No como solían presentarse ante la prensa, no eran realmente tan cercanos, mucho era estrategia publicitaria. Hay que darle a los fans lo que quieren. Pero James no es un tipo rencoroso, no lo creo. Es sólo que, como les decía, Will era reservado con todos excepto a quienes nos consideraba más cercanos. No tenía más familia que su madre enferma, así que Dean, Phil y yo éramos lo que tenía. 

Era evidente que se seguía considerando parte del grupo cercano. John frunció el ceño. 

—¿Sabía de la enfermedad de Will? —preguntó tras dirigir una mirada a Lestrade antes de intervenir. 

Penny Smith inspiró profundo y levantó ligeramente la barbilla. 

—Sí. No me lo dijo hasta que empezamos a hablar de renovar o no con la serie, porque no había querido preocupar a nadie. Podría haber vivido con la infección muchos años, el problema eran los tumores. 

Por supuesto. La gente no moría de sida, John lo sabía bien. Con el tratamiento apropiado podían vivir años portando el virus del VIH sin ni siquiera bajar las defensas del cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando estas se debilitaban se favorecía el desarrollo de infecciones y enfermedades. En el caso de Will, según la autopsia, había desarrollado un rápido cáncer de hígado que había empezado a extenderse. 

—¿No pensaba renovar? —preguntó Lestrade frunciendo el ceño. 

La señora Smith suspiró. 

—No lo había decido pero no era buena idea. Necesitaba tiempo para llevar el tratamiento, si era posible. No estoy segura de qué lo hacía dudar, es cierto que su carrera estaba en su mejor momento, pero que viviera era lo más importante. 

Su voz se quebró al final de la frase y agachó la cabeza para que no la vieran contener las lágrimas. John sintió una profunda pena por ella. 

—¿Quiénes sabían de su enfermedad? —preguntó Lestrade tras darle un momento. 

Penny inspiró profundo. 

—Phil, su abogado y yo. Nadie más. Estoy segura. 

Lestrade dio por finalizada la entrevista tras pedirle que se mantuviera accesible para ellos y que ya la buscarían si necesitaban algo más. Cuando la mujer los dejó solos, el inspector lo miró con desaliento. No habían sacado muchos en claro y nada que sonara a motivo de asesinato. 

*** 

La noche anterior le había contado a Sherlock todo lo que sabía sobre William Clayworth. En un inicio pensó que el detective desdeñaría datos más propios de la biografía y la trivia de la IMDB que de una investigación policial, pero parecía dispuesto a saber todo lo que fuera posible sobre la víctima y el mundo en el que se movía. 

Cuando ella había bostezado él la había mirado frunciendo el ceño. 

—Puedo estudiar al individuo solo. ¿Qué páginas debería consultar según tus conocimientos? 

Aún no estaba segura si había hecho bien al mencionar Tumblr y Pinterest. Cuando se despertó al otro día se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió antes de dirigirse a la sala, donde, tal como suponía, continuaba Sherlock pegado a su computadora. 

—He ampliado mis concepciones sobre la capacidad del ser humano de desperdiciar su tiempo en temas sin importancia —manifestó el detective sin levantar la mirada hacia ella siquiera. 

Cuando Molly se acercó notó que estaba viendo las fotos de James y Will en la cancha de tenis. El día que se había hecho público que ambos actores compartían tiempo fuera del set yendo a jugar el deporte favorito de ambos, el fandom había hecho implosión. Los fics RPS ubicados en el club de tenis eran tantos que se volvían repetitivos pero nadie se cansaba de ellos. Además, probablemente nadie había estado en el exclusivo club donde ocurrían los juegos reales entre los actores, así que tenían un campo muy abierto para la fantasía. 

No estaba segura de que Sherlock hubiera comprendido el concepto exacto de fandom la noche anterior, pero tenía que admitir que era mucho que asimilar, incluso para alguien como él. O tal vez por lo mismo. 

—¿Ha sido útil? —preguntó ella con cierto tiento. Temía una respuesta brusca de su parte. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado concentrado para eso, simplemente mostró una expresión molesta por ser distraído. 

—En alguna medida. Will Clayworth estaba muy vigilado por los paparazzi y controlado por sus fans y los paparazzi. 

Había cierto tono de desdén al referirse a las fans. Tampoco podía decir que eso le sorprendiera. 

—Pero no ha salido casi nada sobre el asesinato —dijo ella con un suspiro. Por supuesto que había estado atenta al tema. 

—Tumblr está lleno de teorías ilógicas sobre su muerte y otras tal vez no tan erróneas. De cualquier manera, las personas actúan como si esto fuera otro capítulo de una serie —en esta ocasión el desdén y tedio en su voz eran evidentes—. Anoche aprendí algunos términos interesantes, como “RPS”. Eso ni siquiera es un nombre. 

Molly inspiró profundo esperando que no hubiera encontrado la cantidad de RPS que existía en línea sobre John y él. 

—¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión ya? 

—Sólo una: William Clayworth tenía una magnífica agente. Un as en publicidad. 

—¡Era un buen actor! —saltó Molly a defenderlo. 

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. 

—Hay muchos actores buenos que no tienen a buena agente. También lo contrario. 

—¿Crees que ella sabía que estaba tan enfermo? 

El detective le lanzó una mirada de suspicacia. 

—Podría haber sido un móvil —señaló Molly, inquieta—. Se iba a quedar sin trabajo y así es… un mártir. Venden más. 

Por la reacción de Sherlock, sus palabras fueron tomadas como alguna especie de insulto. A ella le sonaban lógicas. 

Sin embargo, cuando habló, tuvo la impresión de que el problema del detective no era lo que había planteado: 

—No hago hipótesis hasta tener suficiente información, y no la tengo. Iré a buscarla hoy. No es mucho lo que puedes aprender sobre alguien por lo que dice a las cámaras. Necesito más. 

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Moría de curiosidad por saberlo, no pudo contener la pregunta. 

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. Sherlock se recostó en el espaldar de la silla inspiró profundo. Molly tuvo la impresión de que sus ojos estaban desenfocados y miraba algo que ellos no, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando habló de nuevo. 

—Tengo otra conclusión: sé quiénes pueden saber lo suficiente sobre William Clayworth. Iré a buscarlos. 

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó de inmediato. Aquella era una noticia. Sherlock la ignoró. 

—También necesito ver la escena del crimen. Escuchar a los involucrados. Tengo que entrar al set, no puedo conformarme con lo que puedas contarme de él. 

—Nunca he estado allí —señaló ella bajando la cabeza. Realmente quería ayudar en ese caso, mucho más que en cualquier otro. 

La mirada de incredulidad que recibió de vuelta la hizo enfadar ligeramente. 

—Creía que era parte de los deberes de una fangirl como tú —señaló con cierta ironía—. Hay un tour en el interior el día que se practicarán los oficios en honor de Clayworth. ¿Quieres ir? 

Molly asintió antes de siquiera pensarlo. 

—Bien. Mañana —dijo Sherlock con firmeza, antes de volver a sus papeles—. Hoy tengo trabajo. Llama a John, invítalo a cenar hoy. Lo necesito fuera de su casa. 

*** 

Poco había para saber sobre la vida privada de William Clayworth. Según lo que otros compañeros de Lestrade habían averiguado, era tan reservado que ni siquiera su asistente personal sabía todo sobre él. Tan solo le dejaba manejar algunas horas de su agenda. No tenía chofer y el mismo Phil, su guardaespaldas, no trabajaba tiempo completo. No tenía familia y al parecer Penny Smith y su agente eran las personas más cercanas en su vida. Sus registros telefónicos estaban casi vacíos, así como sus cuentas de correo electrónico. Lestrade pensaba que probablemente tenía otros números y cuentas, pero no lograban encontrar ninguna a su nombre. 

Todos los que le conocían concordaban sin embargo en que era una buena persona. Distante, reservado y con un humor bastante cambiante, pero en general alguien agradable. Su asistente, Dean Jones, lo idolatraba. Lo había acompañado en todos sus viajes promocionales y decía haber aprendido mucho de la vida junto a él. Negaba conocer quién podría querer hacerle daño o algún secreto peligroso de su jefe. Lo habían entrevistado antes de que John se sumara al caso, el mismo día que se investigó la escena del crimen. Fue quien dio fe de que no faltaba nada en el camerino donde lo habían encontrado. 

Por su parte, el abogado del difunto, Carl Hewitt—Brown, supo darles un poco más de detalles sobre Will que los demás. 

—No es raro que los hombres en su posición sean reservados. Me hacía controlar con mucho cuidado lo que salía en la prensa sobre él, pero no creo que tuviera algo oscuro que esconder. Se preocupaba por su madre, tenía una asignación fija para la institución donde la cuidan y su testamento dejó contemplado el pago continuo a la misma, así como una fuerte donación. 

La madre del actor estaba enferma e incapacitada para movilizarse con libertad, así que el chico le había conseguido un buen lugar para quedarse que él pudiera pagar con sus ingresos.

—¿Tenía su testamento actualizado? —preguntó Lestrade, aunque a John no le extrañaba, el hombre había estado muy enfermo—. ¿Usted sabía por qué? 

El abogado asintió, incómodo. Era evidentemente que no le gustaba hablar de los secretos de sus clientes. 

—Sabía de su enfermedad. Se había preocupado sobre su derecho de callar su condición al canal. Era un aspecto delicado pero no quería compartirlo. El trabajo era todo lo que tenía y no quería perderlo. 

John se encontraba particularmente identificado con eso, aunque le hubiera gustado no pensar en ello. Desde la muerte de Sherlock se había encontrado en un limbo extraño. Al retomar la práctica médica había encontrado al menos algo que hacer con su día a día, pero eso era todo. Dejar pasar el tiempo.

—¿Quién se beneficia de su muerte? —preguntó Lestrade sin insistir en el tema. 

—La institución en la que está recluida su madre y dos ONG que trabajan con enfermedades que afectan principalmente a niños de escasos recursos con enfermedades raras. Dudo que sean su móvil, inspector. 

John también lo dudaba. Todo sonaba a que William Clayworth tenía algo muy turbio en su pasado que quería esconder de todas maneras o bien, a que si efectivamente el trabajo era su vida, tenía que ser algo de su ambiente laboral lo que había terminado con él. 

*** 

Estaba cansado de interrogatorios. Ese no era para nada el trabajo de investigación que recordaba. En más de una ocasión Sherlock se limitaba a observar la escena, hacer un par de preguntas y con un pequeño ejercicio demostrar su hipótesis. 

—Sí, la mayor parte de las veces yo había hecho todas las entrevistas y le decíamos los resultados —señaló Lestrade cuando se lo comentó. 

John decidió no corregirlo, aunque estaba seguro de que Sherlock desechaba casi todo lo que los inspectores deducían por sí mismos de lo que la gente les decía. 

Elizabeth McKinnon entró a la habitación con paso firme y actitud de saberse dueña del lugar. El peso de la producción de Hunter estaba sobre sus hombros y había insistido en que estaba muy ocupada para entrevistas. Esas primeras horas eran cruciales para salvar la serie. Sin embargo, Lestrade no le preguntó por eso en un inicio. 

—Will era magnífico —declaró Elizabeth quitándose los anteojos y poniéndolos sobre la mesa, al tiempo que cruzaba las piernas. Era una mujer muy atractiva, alta, con el cabello rubio sobre sus hombros y la mirada dominante—. Después del primer casting que se hizo para Matt el encargado nos dijo que creía que ya sabía quién sería nuestro actor, pero no nos dijo cuál de los preseleccionados era su favorito. En el instante que lo vimos, todos supimos que era él. 

—¿Le causaba algún tipo de conflicto ver que Will catapultaba la serie? Después de todo, el protagonista de la serie es su esposo —señaló John. 

El rostro de Elizabeth se tornó duro. 

—A la gente le gusta decir que no hay Hunter sin Matt Lovell, pero parece olvidar que tampoco hay Hunter sin Rob Hunter. 

La mujer hizo una dramática pero ensayada pausa en su discurso que ninguno interrumpió. 

—Otros actores sí vieron afectado su espacio en publicidad y tiempo en pantalla, como Emma. Pero Will nunca se robó nada del show. Se lo dimos, porque sabíamos que con su efecto en la gente haría la serie grande. Y lo hizo. 

Parecía particularmente orgullosa de la manera en que se había expresado, aunque John no le creía una palabra. Habían sabido aprovechar la fama de Clayworth, pero dudaba que lo hubieran planificado todo con tan buena medida. 

—¿Entonces, siempre fue el plan que Matt Lovell se quedara? —preguntó John confundido. Lo que había leído en Internet era otra cosa. 

Elizabeth le sonrió con condescendencia. 

—Penny Smith nos lo dijo desde el mismo cast. Nos advirtió que no querríamos deshacernos de él. Su papel estaba pensando para morir en el noveno capítulo, siempre se dijo que era un personaje recurrente para un número de capítulos limitados pero ya para su quinto capítulo teníamos la recepción inundada de cartas con encendedores como los que usa Matt Lovell todo el tiempo, rogando que lo hiciéramos personaje regular de la serie. ¿Quiénes éramos para renegar del éxito que estábamos teniendo? Harold fue el único que nunca lo aceptó bien. 

—¿Carter? ¿El creador de la serie? —preguntó Lestrade revisando sus notas —. ¿Por qué no?

Elizabeth torció el gesto con desdén. 

—Dijo que habíamos violado su idea original y se arrepentía de haber vendido los derechos. Tampoco le gustaba la publicidad que hacíamos utilizando la relación de Rob y Matt. No parecía entender que la supervivencia de una serie depende ahora también de su movimiento en las redes sociales y eso era lo que vendía. 

Algo que ahora ya no tenían. No había necesidad de que lo dijera. 

—Supongo que entonces la posibilidad de que no renovara con la serie era inquietante —comentó Lestrade mirándola con tanta intensidad que era evidente que esperaba una respuesta importante. 

Elizabeth se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás con lentitud, como si no tuviera prisa alguna por contestar. 

—Iba a renovar. Siempre lo hacen. Primero se niegan porque quieren negociar mejoras en el contrato, pero estábamos dispuestos a hacer propuestas que le sería imposible rechazar. 

John miró con duda a Lestrade. ¿Iba a revelarle la condición de Will? El inspector parecía tenerlo ya decidido. 

—¿Qué sabía de la salud de William Clayworth? 

La mirada de Elizabeth fue de incomprensión total. 

—¿Tenía que saber algo? —preguntó por toda respuesta. 

—Estaba enfermo. Muy enfermo —enfatizó John—. Necesitaba mucho tratamiento y reposo. No creo que fuera a renovar. 

Elizabeth los miró con incredulidad. Era una mujer controlada, pero aquella información no le había caído nada bien. 

—Habríamos buscado la manera de manejar la situación —declaró finalmente. 

John pudo notar la manera en que apretaba la mandíbula. No estaba tan segura de lo que estaba diciendo como aparentaba.

*** 

Sherlock había deducido varias cosas sobre William Clayworth durante toda la noche navegando entre fotos, gifsets, entrevistas, artículos y delirios varios sobre el actor. Sin embargo, lo que le había quedado más claro era que el hombre había logrado hacerse famoso sin revelar nada importante sobre sí mismo. 

Claro, la gente sabía dónde había estudiado, que tenía afición a jugar al tenis y que tenía un perrito pequeño. De hecho, había podido apreciar en aquellas fotos de alta calidad que había ocasiones en las que se podía distinguir cabellos de canino en los puños de sus mangas, así que probablemente se hacía cargo de él personalmente. Tenía una serie de habilidades de las que hacer gala en entrevistas y programas televisivos. 

Sobre cotidianidad, Sherlock había averiguado poco. Había imágenes suyas entrando a clubes nocturnos de categoría, yendo al club de tenis privado donde solía jugar con su compañero de reparto e incluso en una gasolinera. El tipo de fotos que le hacía pensar que efectivamente existían fotógrafos que le seguían en su día a día, pero que vendían muy poco de lo que veían.

Falto de más información, había decidido buscar a los paparazzi que tenían las fotos más simples del actor. Tras algunas averiguaciones había encontrado al primero. 

Gary Weaver era un tipo gordo, rondaba los 50 años y todavía tenía archivos de fotos con cámaras de rollo. Era fotógrafo de carrera, paparazzo por sobrevivencia y oportunista de cuidado. Sherlock contaba con ello.

—Sabía que no tardarían en aparecer —dijo el hombre después de que se presentó como un autor en busca de ser el primero en publicar la biografía de William Clayworth: se vendería como pan caliente—. Aunque creo que alguien tuvo aún más visión de futuro y empezó a trabajarla antes de su muerte. Ya tuve una visita como esta hace una semana. 

Sherlock lo miró con incredulidad. 

—¿Otro biógrafo? 

Weaver se encogió de hombros. 

—No dio demasiados detalles. Era una mujer preciosa. Si es de su gremio debe conocerla. Rubia, no muy alta, de delantera generosa… Si hubiera sido más abierta con su vestuario hubiera sido un espectáculo. La chaqueta cerrada, el pelo recogido y los zapatos bajos no ayudaban mucho, es como si hubiera querido pasar desapercibida. 

Parecía contrariado por eso último. A Sherlock empezaba a caerle particularmente mal el fotógrafo, pero estaba siendo incluso más útil de lo que había pensado. 

—Tal vez, pero supo venir al lugar apropiado —dijo con su mejor tono políticamente correcto. 

El hombre se infló como un pavo real. 

—Dudo que alguien se sepa mejor que yo el día a día de ese hombre. Pero tampoco voy a venderle mi material al primero que venga a buscarlo. Tengo que ver ofertas. Ella dijo que volvería. 

Buscaba provocarlo para hacer una generosa oferta, considerando su predisposición hacia la chica, lo que hubiera funcionado si hubiera tenido algún interés real en comprar las fotos. 

—Tengo que ver el material antes de hacer una oferta —replicó Sherlock con aplomo. 

Estaban en una desordenada oficina de mala muerte, donde los archivos de fotos se apilaban en todo lado. Con un par de vistazos supo que el hombre tenía una amante con quien solía verse en aquel despacho, su esposa también tenía un amante y la hija de ambos estudiaba en un costoso colegio privado. Nada particularmente interesante. 

El hombre lo miró con perspicacia y finalmente, sacó una Tablet de la gaveta del escritorio y tras manipularla un poco, se la pasó. William Clayworth era ya de la era digital. 

—Una muestra —declaró con sencillez. 

Sherlock empezó a mirar las fotos. La mayor parte ya las había visto en la prensa. Puso el aparato sobre el escritorio con hastío. 

—Si eso es todo lo que tiene, no me interesa. Quiero algo diferente. Nuevo. 

Notó como Weaver dudaba. 

—¿Algo como qué? Tengo toda una colección McWorth, a ese par le gustaba dar el espectáculo. Siempre se vendían bien. 

McWorth. Una manera burda que utilizaban las fans para unir ambos apellidos y etiquetar todo lo que parecían considerar evidencia de una relación amorosa entre ambos actores. Había visto las fotos. 

—¿Qué más tiene? — Notó que Weaver empezaba a ponerse incómodo. ¿Se había equivocado acaso? No. No era eso. No tenía mucho más que mostrarle que pudiera resultar interesante—. Me vendría bien tener fotos de su cotidianidad. Lo que la gente no sabe. 

El fotógrafo lanzó un resoplido disconforme. 

—No sé de dónde piensa sacar una biografía de ese tipo. Como no le dé a las fans McWorth lo que quieren, es poco probable que encuentre algo de interés. Era el actor más aburrido que he seguido. Aparte del set, iba a jugar tenis, a visitar a su madre, entrenamiento con su profesor de actuación y al menos dos visitas semanales al dentista, la mayoría de las veces, tres. 

Sherlock frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. La dentadura de William Clayworth rallaba la perfección. Había pasado por más de un post de sus fans hablando sobre su “maravillosa sonrisa”. 

—Lo sé —continuó Weaver, malinterpretando su expresión—. Seguro que no les gustaría saber que su ídolo tenía la boca podrida. 

Se rió de su propio comentario de manera mezquina. 

—Quiero las fotos del dentista —señaló Sherlock, cortando su risa. Weaver arqueó una ceja y volvió a tomar la Tablet. 

—Tengo unas pocas de él entrando al local. Sólo un par saliendo. Después de allí se iba directo a su apartamento y podía tardar horas en salir. 

Sherlock forzó una sonrisa de empatía. 

—Por supuesto. No importa: las quiero. 

El hombre parecía gratamente sorprendido. Probablemente no había esperado colocar esas fotos nunca. Pero no había terminado. 

—También quiero de más personas en su entorno. 

Weaver bufó con desprecio. 

—Poca gente. Aparte de McKinnon, su agente Smith y su asistente, se le veía con poca gente. Ya he colocado casi todas las que eran con amigos o conocidos. 

—Su asistente —repitió Sherlock. Justamente lo que buscaba.

*** 

Emma Stevens era preciosa, aunque su porte no dejaba de ser altivo y desdeñoso. John sabía que tanto Lestrade como él habían puesto cara de idiotas al verla en persona, lo que no parecía impresionarla. Tomó asiento y declaró con total tranquilidad que Will Clayworth se había robado su tiempo en pantalla en la serie, aunque parecía culpar más a Elizabeth McKinnon, la producción y Penny Smith. 

—Clayworth sabía cómo hacer que todos comieran de su mano —aseguró con desdén—. Pero no tenía la inteligencia para tramar su popularidad. Todo eso es obra de esa vieja de Smith, su agente. McKinnon le hacía caso en todo: le daba igual que su esposo se paseara abrazado de la cintura de Clayworth o fingieran que iban darse un beso en un programa con tal de ganar más dinero. 

—¿No tenía una buena relación con él? —preguntó Lestrade innecesariamente. 

—No, no tendría sentido disimularlo —dijo con una mueca de asco—. Era un buen actor, hacíamos buenas escenas, pero eso era trabajo. 

—¿No era una persona agradable? —preguntó John arqueando una ceja. Contradecía lo que todos los demás habían dicho hasta entonces. 

—Lo era, con quien quería serlo —señaló Emma mientras cruzaba las piernas y dejaba caer el cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo, con un ademán más que ensayado—. Ese asistente suyo, Dean, lo idolatraba. Los McKinnon veían en él su pequeña mina de oro, igual que Smith. La agente de James también lo adoraba. Sin que ella moviera un dedo Clayworth y Smith habían transformado Hunter en la gallina de los huevos de oro. Pueden tener Hunter sin Kate Lovell, pero no sin Rob. Todos sabemos quién salió mal parada en este asunto. 

El resentimiento era tan evidente en su voz que no había manera de que Emma Stevens fuera culpable. No se delataría de esa manera. A menos que fuera lo suficientemente lista para intentar engañarlos de esa manera. 

—No parece temer el hecho de revelar su antipatía hacia él —señaló John. 

La mujer torció el gesto con desdén. 

—No creo que valga la pena disimularlo. Si usted estuviera en mi lugar, como el interés amoroso de Rob Hunter, pero viera que son Will y James los que se llevan el premio por votación popular a la mejor química sabría que su humillación es demasiado pública como para intentar disimularlo. 

John había leído al respecto. De la misma manera que el primer año de la serie William se había llevado el premio entregado a los BAFTA para el actor revelación escogido por el público, al año siguiente los actores se habían llevado el premio a mejor química en pantalla. Según Dean Jones, el asistente del difunto, James y él solían turnarse la posesión de la estatuilla ganada en su camerino. Sin embargo, al momento del asesinato no estaba en manos de Clayworth. 

Se preguntó si entrevistarían a McKinnon en su camerino y podrían verlo. 

Lestrade cambió el tema, devolviéndose a los puntos de interés para su entrevista. 

—¿Dónde estaba usted la tarde del martes? 

Emma sonrió con seguridad. 

—Sesión de fotos para GQ. Toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Pueden verificarlo. 

Alguien más se encargaría en Scotland Yard. Ya habían confirmado igual que Penny Smith había estado en una reunión en su agencia de representación. También parecía ser cierto que Elizabeth McKinnon había estado reunida con la mentada agente de su esposo, Nina Roberts, en su casa de habitación. James McKinnon había estado filmando en exteriores ese día. El asistente de Clayworth había tenido la tarde libre. Todavía estaban comprobando al personal que trabajaba en la zona de camerinos. 

John seguía sin encontrarle ni pies ni cabeza al caso. 

*** 

James McKinnon parecía realmente afectado. A pesar de que hasta ahora les habían hablado sobre la propaganda que realizaban con la interacción entre William y él, Phil ya le había adelantado que en realidad William y James se llevaban muy bien. Hablaron con él en las afueras del canal, el hombre no quería permanecer dentro de los camerinos. 

Si por él fuera, no estaría trabajando siquiera. Parecía realmente afectado por la pérdida. 

—Nunca trabajé con nadie más como él —declaró con tono calmado, aunque tenía unas fuertes sombras bajo los ojos y aspecto de no haber dormido demasiado en los últimos días—. Siempre sacaba lo mejor de mí. 

Lestrade intercambió una mirada con él. ¿Pensaba darles el mismo discurso que a los periodistas? James notó sus miradas y sonrió con tristeza. 

—Supongo que creen que todo era espectáculo para la prensa —suspiró, aunque la sonrisa no desapareció—. En parte sí. Lo planeábamos y vendíamos una idea. Pero la pasábamos tan bien haciéndolo… Confiaba en Wil y él en mí. Nos entendíamos y eso era lo que realmente vendía a Rob y Matt. Calzamos desde el primer día. 

A John le sonaba a discurso ensayado, sin contar que evitaba el contacto visual. De no ser por eso, James McKinnon daba la sensación de ser una persona de fiar. Era un poco menos impresionante de lo que hacían creer los carteles promocionales pero no dejaba de ser un tipo fornido y bien parecido. Incluso con la descuidada barba de dos días que llevaba. ¿Estaba actuando para ellos? ¿Fingía su duelo? ¿O ciertamente lamentaba la muerte de su compañero? 

—Fue una interacción particularmente beneficiosa para él —señaló Lestrade. 

—Sí —admitió, y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco—. La gente cree que debería molestarme, pero no. Yo ya tenía un nombre cuando empezó la serie. Harold me buscó directamente, quería que fuera Hunter. Will estaba empezando y hacía un gran trabajo para hacerse un hueco en este mundo. Se lo merecía. 

En esta ocasión sí les sostuvo la mirada, como si los retara a contradecirlo. Lestrade decidió cambiar de tema, lo que le pareció a John lo más acertado. 

—¿Dónde estaba la tarde del martes? 

—Creí que ya lo sabían: estuve haciendo unas fotografías para una revista. No recuerdo el nombre, Nina hizo el contacto. Pueden preguntarle a ella. Después regresé con el chofer privado a casa. 

—Su esposa dice que estaba tomando café con ella —señaló John al recordar el nombre de Nina Roberts, la agente del actor. 

James asintió. 

—No me extraña, se llevan muy bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No fui con Nina ese día, sólo con mi asistente, Josh. Aunque él no regresó conmigo. Salimos temprano y quería un tiempo para mí. A veces se echa en falta. 

Aquello no era exactamente una coartada, aunque dependía de qué tan lejos se encontraba el lugar de las fotografías y el tiempo que hubiera tardado en regresar. 

—Ya que te llevabas tan bien con Will, tal vez puedas decirnos si algo le preocupaba o si tenía algún problema con alguien —señaló John intentando sonar casual. 

James lo miró con seriedad. 

—No realmente. No le agradaba a Emma y Harold seguía muy molesto por el añadido de Matt a la historia, pero no imagino a nadie matándole por esas razones.

—¿Problemas, preocupaciones? —insistió Lestrade. 

El actor negó lentamente. 

—No. Nada que yo supiera. 

De alguna forma la idea de no saber nada parecía hacerlo sentir más miserable todavía. 

*** 

Harold J. Carter era toda una institución de la televisión inglesa. Creador de más de 20 exitosas series, productor de más de 50 películas para la pantalla chica y padrino de reconocidos actores, directores y guionistas, tenía en “Hunter” su último proyecto, aunque al parecer le había dado más disgustos que dicha. 

El hombre se prestó a interrogatorio aunque Lestrade tuvo que utilizar sus mejores maneras para hacerlo sentir invitado a declarar más que obligado. Era un hombre mayor ya, pero con la espada tan erguida como cualquier deportista, se notaba que toda la vida había realizado ejercicio e incluso ahora, en la tercera edad, se encontraba en buena forma. Tenía un porte altanero y muy pagado de sí mismo, que calzaba apenas con la actitud dominante con la que entró a la habitación y tomó asiento, ignorando olímpicamente a John.

Eso le permitió observarlo a sus anchas. Al contrario de James McKinnon, no daba la menor muestra de sentirse afectado de manera negativa por lo sucedido. Incluso Emma Stevens, con todo y su desprecio, había mostrado una educada actitud ante el hecho de que William Clayworth había muerto. 

—No sé quién lo habrá hecho, pero seguro que Clayworth se lo vino buscando. El tipo estaba acostumbrado a que todos terminaran por comer de su mano. Es lamentable ver cómo un hombre tan completo como James se dejó manipular de esa manera. Estaba tan fascinado como el resto por ese marica. 

Lestrade y él intercambiaron una mirada. Era la primera referencia que hacía en todas las entrevistas a la orientación sexual del difunto, pero podía ser tan solo un insulto. ¿O no? John no estaba llamado a engaño con los estereotipos: el VIH, el virus de sida, se transmitía tanto a homosexuales como a heterosexuales por igual si se tenían las conductas de riesgo: sexo sin protección y compartir agujas hipodérmicas. 

¿Cómo había contraído Clayworth el virus? Tenía múltiples punciones, aunque según Phil eran por tratamientos que él mismo le daba, no compartía agujas para drogarse. Si era por un encuentro sexual, podría haber sido con cualquiera. No había datos sobre que el hombre hubiera mantenido ninguna relación, al menos ninguno que hubiera salido a la luz pública. 

De todas maneras, aunque Carter fuera un tipo orientado por estereotipos, no sabía sobre la condición de salud de Will. ¿Cierto? 

—Son un peligro —continuó Carter, encantado de tener un auditorio en ellos dos—. Están intentando dominar este mundo del espectáculo. A Elizabeth y a Nina les encantaba ganar dinero fácil haciendo que James se humillara a parecer otro de ellos junto a Clayworth. Se vende bien, Dios sepa por qué. Sin embargo, si todas esas mujeres se hubieran dado cuenta de que Clayworth era un asqueroso marica hubiera perdido el grueso de sus fans. Las mujeres quieren un hombre con el que puedan fantasear con ellas mismas, no con otros hombres. 

John no estaba totalmente seguro sobre ese punto. En alguna ocasión se había encontrado cosas en Internet sobre Sherlock y él en las que prefería no pensar. Al parecer, había seguidores de su blog que estaban convencidos de que su antiguo compañero y él eran pareja. Escribían historias, hacían dibujos, interpretaban a su manera lo que él había escrito en su diario… Bajo la palabra clave “Johnlock” había muchas cosas que John prefería no recordar. No tenía que haberlas leído en primer lugar. 

Sentía un profundo dolor cuando veía reflejados en las fantasías de desconocidos lo que había estado al alcance de su mano y había perdido. 

Odiaba que lo hicieran pensar eso. Nunca había existido la oportunidad. 

—¿No lamenta para nada su muerte, verdad? —preguntó John conteniendo a duras penas el asco que aquel hombre le estaba produciendo. De todas maneras, prefería que siguiera hablando y lo sacara de esa línea de pensamiento. 

Carter rió. 

—Es un trastorno para la producción, pero definitivamente es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a la historia de Hunter. Al fin podrá tomar el camino apropiado, el que yo planee desde un inicio. Esta es una serie sobre un macho de verdad, un policía encubierto pateando el trasero de los malos y cogiéndose a la chica guapa, como debe ser. No sobre un poli que se encuentra en las manos de un mocoso mafioso con el que tiene todo tipo de malsanos vínculos emocionales. Nunca he lamentado tanto vender los derechos de una historia. 

Lestrade parecía tan incómodo como el mismo John se sentía. Optó por cortar la retahíla del hombre con una nueva pregunta. 

—Ya que parece tan enterado… ¿Sabe si William Clayworth tenía alguna relación sentimental con alguien? 

Hasta ahora, nadie había podido darles referencias sobre ese tema. Todos insistían en que era un tipo centrado en el trabajo. 

Carter lo miró con desprecio. 

—¿Relación sentimental? —Soltó una risita de desdén—. Cualquiera diría que se acostó con medio canal para lograr la propaganda que tenía. Pero no lo sé. Creía que ese asistente suyo que besaba el piso por el que caminaba era uno de sus amantes, pero el otro día lo vi en el parqueo metiéndole mano a una de las chicas de maquillaje. 

Parecía que su concepto del asistente había mejorado mucho desde ese día.

—¿Sabe si alguien quería hacerle daño a William Clayworth? ¿Tenía problemas con alguien? 

Carter se encogió de hombros. 

—Todos en la mesa de producción se estaban volviendo locos con la posibilidad de que no renovara. Sólo a mí me parecía una buena idea. Pero si en este negocio se resolvieran esas cosas con asesinatos, no quedaría nadie. Acuérdense de mí: a este lo mató uno de los suyos. 

Había pronunciado con tal asco y satisfacción la última frase que John decidió no pronunciar otra palabra: no podría contenerse.

*** 

Nina Roberts era todo estilo. John sabía poco de moda, pero siempre era posible distinguir cuando alguien solía estar la última en vestido y accesorios, siempre viéndose bien. Era una mujer refinada, de estatura baja pero una presencia imposible de ignorar. Se veía más joven de lo que él había imaginado aunque tenía una edad similar a la de Elizabeth McKinnon. Tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, como había declarado James. 

En realidad, no habrían tenido necesidad de entrevistarla más allá de comprobar la coartada de Elizabeth, pero la mujer estaba en el canal y estaba más que dispuesta a colaborar. 

—Will no era cliente mío. De hecho me gustaría ser la mitad de buena para mis clientes de lo que Penny es para él. Pero trabajamos mucho juntos. Desde que la relación de Rob y Matt tomó tanta importancia en la serie teníamos que planear juntos la promoción de todo. Penny, James, Will y yo. Éramos un equipo. 

—Algunas personas dicen que aprovechaban la tendencia de cierta parte de la audiencia a emparejarlos —señaló Lestrade. En ocasiones no era necesario hacer una pregunta, tan sólo un comentario generaba más información. 

La mujer sonrió con orgullo. Destilaba seguridad en sí misma, a pesar de que se acariciaba con frecuencia la sien, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. 

—Conocemos nuestro trabajo. Tampoco había que hacer demasiado. Empezaron a jugar tenis juntos, compramos ropas similares para que a veces se pusieran a pensar si se prestaban la ropa… Coincidíamos sus llegadas en las premieres, nos aseguráramos de hacer varias sesiones de fotos conjuntas… El resto lo hacían ellos en las entrevistas. Se llevaban tan bien que surgía de manera natural. 

John seguía teniendo la sensación de que había algo extraño en la manera en que todos se referían a la relación de ambos actores. Demasiado ensayado. 

—¿James estaba satisfecho con esa estrategia? —preguntó Lestrade. John tenía la impresión de que iba dando palos de ciego la mitad de los interrogatorios. Sherlock nunca preguntaba más que lo necesario para contestar y formar las hipótesis que tenía—. El señor Carter parece pensar que era humillante. 

La mujer hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Ese tipo retrógrado piensa así. Cree que estábamos debilitando la figura de James, pero le aseguro mi cliente estaba más que satisfecho con los resultados —aseguró Nina sin dudarlo—. Además, es una estrategia muy común en estos días. De todas formas, James tiene su propio nombre ya, esto era promoción para la serie y un poco para Will también. De hecho, ayer mismo cerré el trato para que James haga una película en el verano que va a ser justo lo que necesita su carrera: muchísima acción y testosterona. Lo justo para que tipos como Carter se queden callados. 

Le dedicó la sonrisa de aprobación que la mujer evidentemente estaba esperando. Lestrade hizo otro tanto y John se preguntó si la de él se había visto tan cansada y por educación como esa.

—¿Qué nos puede decir sobre Will? ¿Sabía algo sobre su vida privada? ¿Algún problema? 

La mujer no necesitó pensarlo demasiado. Negó de inmediato. 

—Solamente le preocupaba su madre. Se mantenía alejado de relaciones amorosas y de grupos de amigos. Penny le insistía mucho al respecto. No quería que se hiciera ningún tipo de publicidad negativa o en la prensa rosa. 

Lestrade la miró con incredulidad. 

—Entonces, ¿tenía su vida en pausa? 

Nina negó al tiempo que reía suavemente. 

—No, claro que no. Pero Will tenía una vida simple. Supongo que tenía más compañeros de tenis en el club. Pero no sabría decirles mucho más. Era un hombre reservado. 

Cierto tono de pena se coló al final de su frase. Se notaba que había tratado al hombre y le agradaba. Una expresión de malestar cruzó su rostro y se llevó una mano a la boca, como si necesitara un momento para contenerse. 

—¿Está bien? —preguntó John con preocupación. La mujer asintió y recobró la compostura de inmediato. 

—Gracias —dijo educadamente, pero si volvió a sentir algún malestar lo disimuló perfectamente. 

—¿Le preocupaba la posibilidad de que Will no renovara con la serie? —preguntó Lestrade tras darle unos segundos. 

La agente frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

—Habría sido un revés. No sé por qué no habría de renovar, pero si no lo hubiera hecho los guionistas habrían estado en un apuro. Aunque no peor del que tienen ahora. 

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. 

—Sé que harán lo mejor posible y sospecho que las fans de Will no dejarán la serie, por fidelidad. Pero, de todas formas, es sólo una serie. Les aseguro que la carrera de James va mucho más allá de Hunter. 

*** 

Había resultado una jornada agotadora pero productiva. Cuando salió junto a Lestrade de los sets de Hunter vio de una manera distinta el gigante cartel promocional de la tercera temporada que estaba a la entrada: Un acercamiento de la cara de Rob Hunter cubría medio poster. Hacia atrás de él, Matt con aspecto de dominar totalmente su situación. Al fondo, la silueta incitante de Kate. 

Pero John ya no veía a los personajes. El semblante serio y terrible de James McKinnon como Hunter lo impresionó menos. La silueta oscura y distante de Emma Stevens le dio algo de lástima, a pesar de que ella le había resultado chocante. En quien se enfocaba toda la atención del poster era en era William Clayworth, recostado contra una pared jugando con un encendedor en la mano izquierda. Tenía una media sonrisa enigmática que lo mosqueó un poco: después de todo un día oyendo hablar sobre él, John tenía la sensación de haber aprendido algo de todos menos del propio Will. 

—Es la primera vez que haces trabajo policiaco de verdad, ¿eh? —señaló Lestrade con un humor particularmente bueno. John no lograba a deducir por qué, considerando que no habían sacado nada en claro. Ni siquiera parecía sentir picazón bajo el yeso, a pesar de lo mucho que lo había incomodado a lo largo de los interrogatorios. 

—Iba a trabajar desde las escenas con Sherlock —le recordó. Casi nunca tenía oportunidad de hablar sobre su compañero con gente que lo había conocido. Solía evitarlo, aunque a veces cuando lo hacía tenía una sensación de no estar tan solo. Como en ese momento. 

—Entrar, ver una escena, salir, hacer tres preguntas y pasar una tarde consumiendo parches de nicotina… Lo de Sherlock no era trabajo policiaco —definió el inspector con seguridad.

Había un deje de nostalgia en su voz que provocó una sensación de calidez en John. Tal vez ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que en lugar de un dolor punzante, el recuerdo provocara un sabor agridulce. 

—Era más efectivo —le recordó. 

Lestrade suspiró. Seguro que en más de un caso lo extrañaba. 

—Ahora tenemos que conformarnos con esto. Vamos por un café. Tenemos que acabar un día de trabajo policiaco como se merece. 

Pronto se encontró en una cafetería tranquila que no conocía. Lestrade buscó una mesa apartada y sacó su Tablet, donde consultó el correo. 

—Tenemos el reporte de autopsias, al fin —declaró haciéndole una seña para que se acercara a ver junto a él—. Así nos enteramos la mayoría de los mortales de lo que pasó en una escena del crimen. 

John vio las fotos de la escena que hasta ahora desconocía. William Clayworth había aparecido muerto el día martes 4 de abril a las 5 de la tarde, cuando una empleada de vestuarios del set había pasado para dejar los trajes de Matt Lovell en el próximo capítulo. Lo había encontrado en el sueño, boca arriba, con una aguja hipodérmica al lado y algo de sangre bajo la cabeza, así como en la esquina de la mesita cuadrada que había detrás de su cabeza. No había señales de lucha, el camerino parecía perfectamente ordenado y según el asistente del actor, no faltaba nada. 

La aguja hipodérmica había sido el arma asesina. Al revisarla, habían encontrado que tenía la punta quebrada. Aquel detalle prácticamente exoneraba a Phil, era poco probable que ocurriera algo así en manos de un experto médico que gozaba de la confianza plena del hombre para inyectarlo. Al parecer, Will había forcejado, pero no demasiado, la dosis había sido administrada. 

—Al parecer el asesino tomó la jeringuilla y buscó las marcas de punciones que escondía debajo de esos brazaletes de tela que llevaba siempre en la muñeca. Empezó a inyectarlo pero el hombre forcejeó y rompió la aguja. Sin embargo, ya le habían administrado la sustancia, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio: cayó hacia atrás, se golpeó la parte baja de la cabeza en la mesa y perdió el conocimiento —detalló Lestrade mientras leía el informe con toda prisa—. El exceso de sustancia en la sangre hizo lo demás. 

—¿Por qué no se movió después, cuánto era la dosis? —preguntó John sin comprenderlo. Lo normal habría sido que intentara levantarse y buscar ayuda. 

Miró las fotos de nuevo. La alfombra parecía bastante removida, tal vez lo había intentado. 

—El reporte de toxicología está por aquí —dijo Lestrade pasando de las fotos y buscando el informe.

John lo leyó con rapidez. Todo lo que Phil le había dicho se confirmaba allí. Suspiró aliviado. No había manera de que lo relacionaran con la muerte. De hecho, el tipo de estimulante utilizado ni siquiera era el mismo que él solía aplicarle. Además de aquella sustancia, se presentaban como era esperable los antirretrovirales que estaba tomando Will para luchar contra el VIH en su sangre, así como el tratamiento para refrenar el avance del cáncer. Aún no había empezado el tratamiento fuerte, a la espera de terminar las últimas dos semanas de grabación. Phil estaba muy enfadado por eso. Aunque de todas formas, debido a sus bajas defensas, no podían hacer mucho más todavía. En su sistema no había otras drogas recreativas, legales o ilegales. 

—Entonces la causa de muerte es la sobredosis de estimulantes —señaló tras revisar una vez más. Buscó las fotos de la autopsia, aunque no las vio con demasiado detenimiento. El golpe en la cabeza, casi en la nunca, con esa forma cuadrada era fuerte: ameritaba pensar que perdiera el conocimiento por un tiempo—. Una sobredosis seguida de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa. Alguien lo empujó. 

—Según la unidad de escenas del crimen no había huellas dactilares ni en la aguja ni cerca del cuerpo como para identificar al atacante, tampoco en la chaqueta que llevaba puesta —señaló Lestrade tomando la Tablet para retomar su exploración del archivo—. No se llevaron nada de la habitación, no intentaron disimular que se tratara de algo diferente a un asesinato… Necesitamos un motivo. 

—Y una oportunidad —señaló John—. Aparentemente ya tenemos el cómo. ¿Puedo tener este archivo para estudiarlo?

Aunque una parte de él no estaba realmente convencido de que tuvieran totalmente el cómo. Sherlock desconfiaba mucho en los analistas de Scotland Yard, no veía por qué no hacerlo él también. 

Lestrade lo miró con suspicacia. En buena teoría no debería dárselo, pero John sospechaba que estaba disfrutando tener compañía para investigar. Desde lo ocurrido con Sherlock, el inspector había logrado reconstruir su nombre dentro de Scotland Yard, pero la gente no se sentía muy inclinada a trabajar con él. 

—Una noche —dijo finalmente, señalando la Tablet—. Llévatela. Que no quede constancia de que tuviste los archivos. 

John se hizo el propósito de no volver a extorsionar a Lestrade con su sentimiento de culpa. Era un buen tipo. 

*** 

Weaver había resultado toda una fuente de información. Le había hablado mucho de las rutinas de Clayworth, las cuales incluían horas con su ONG de voluntariado a hospitales donde no se podía tomar fotos, citas para tomar algo en la tarde o en la noche con alguno de sus contados conocidos y poco más. Ni siquiera en su juventud parecía haber tenido una etapa negra o convulsa. Se ofrecía suficiente dinero por cualquier cosa suya como para que fotos o videos de esa época no hubieran salido a la luz. 

A Sherlock le interesaba poco devolverse tanto en el pasado de William Clayworth. El secretismo con el que manejaba su presente podría haberse relacionado con un oscuro pasado, pero sus hipótesis iban formándose en otra dirección: estaba demasiado preocupado por proteger su presente, del que no le quedaba demasiado. 

Por tanto, si era su presente lo que quería esconder, eran las pocas personas de su presente las que interesaban. La más constante de todas, era su asistente. 

Sherlock lo encontró en el bar que Weaver le había indicado. Al parecer, había vigilado un tiempo al asistente. Quería ofrecerle un trato para que le pasara información sobre la agenda de Clayworth y poder pillar exclusivas, pero el chico era incorruptible. 

—Besa el suelo que se hombre pisa —le había asegurado el fotógrafo. 

Había visto cientos de fotos de Dean Jones la noche anterior. Aparecía con frecuencia atrás de William, o cerca suyo, pendiente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Solía notarlo agitado o preocupado. Al comentarle a Molly sobre él, la chica no había tenido idea de sobre quién le hablaba. Típico. Tenía esas páginas suyas llenas de fotografías donde aparecía el chico más que visible y ella ni siquiera lo había determinado. 

Sin embargo, otras personas sí. Había buscado en Google por el asistente personal de William y de inmediato había encontrado no sólo su nombre sino también un par de páginas dedicadas a él en ese extraño lugar que era Tumblr. Sin embargo, tampoco había demasiada información suya. Sólo la suficiente para sonsacar a Weaver sobre él. 

Observando con atención, había encontrado la razón por la cual Dean Jones era tan devoto a su jefe. Ahí, guindando de su cuello, a la vista de todo el mundo, llevaba el símbolo de la Asociación de Ayuda a Personas con Enfermedades Raras. Esas enfermedades que afectaban a menos de 5 personas por cada 10 mil habitantes. Usualmente genéticas y terriblemente caras de atender. Dean parecía estar en perfecto estado y esos símbolos solían llevarlos los familiares de personas que padecían alguna de esas enfermedades. 

Como siempre, deducir era cuestión de observar y tener los conocimientos para deducir lo correcto. 

Estaba seguro de que William Clayworth, con su fama de filántropo y su debilidad por los enfermos debía ser toda una ayuda para la difícil situación que sin duda vivía la familia Jones. 

Por supuesto que Clayworth utilizaba el trabajo en su ONG como tapadera para su propio tratamiento, pero el resto de su trabajo benéfico estaba dirigido a enfermedades también. Para hacerse publicidad, podría haber elegido una mayor variedad de temas. 

Antes de acercarse a Dean Jones habló con el bartender, quien lo miró con suspicacia. 

—Si es un periodista puede irse ya. El chico nunca va a traicionar la confianza de su jefe, ni siquiera ahora. Le aseguro que ya muchos otros lo han intentado. Ni siquiera le soltó prenda a esa mujer que vino a buscarlo hace una semana a pesar de que ella insistió bastante y parecía difícil decirle que no… 

Esa mujer. Tenía que ser la misma que había descrito Weaver. 

Pidió dos tragos de lo mismo que el asistente estaba tomando y se acercó a su mesa. Dean Jones parecía realmente afectado. Tenía unas pronunciadas sombras cafés bajo los ojos teñidos de rojo. Era evidente que tenía mínimo un par de horas tomando, a pesar de que aún no era siquiera de noche. 

Sherlock no tenía unas grandes habilidades sociales, lo sabía, pero eso era en el ámbito personal. Cuando se trataba de trabajo, sabía hacer lo que fuera necesario. Tomó asiento en la misma mesa que Dean, sin esperar una invitación, poniendo el vaso frente a él. 

—No soy buena compañía —le advirtió el asistente tomando un largo trago del que todavía sostenía en la mano. 

—Lo sé —replicó Sherlock con voz grave. 

El hombre se dignó a mirarlo entonces. 

—Váyase —dijo de mala gana—. No voy a decir nada sobre Will. Nada. Nunca. 

Pero tenía algo que decir. Mucho que decir, de hecho. Algo temblaba en su voz. 

—Lo sé —repitió—. Sólo distinguí esa expresión de culpa con la que me puedo identificar. Es un mal lugar para estar solo. 

Dean lo miró con más detenimiento. 

—No sé de qué habla. 

Sherlock observó con atención. El estado etílico del asistente iba en avance, de manera que no debería ser tan difícil llevarlo a hablar. 

—A veces hacemos daño a quienes más queremos sin tener intención de hacerlo. Hace el duelo más difícil. 

Había calculado con cuidado sus palabras. Esperaba que tuvieran el peso indicado sobre el hombre, quien asustado, triste y ebrio como estaba no parecía más que un chico. Sin embargo, al pronunciarlas la imagen de John vino a su mente. Frunció el ceño ligeramente: fingir su muerte había sido lo mejor que podía haber hecho por él. No debería relacionar ese recuerdo con sentimientos como la culpa o la tristeza. Había hecho lo que debía. 

—Yo nunca lastimaría a Will —declaró Dean con convicción, aunque su voz se quebró y apuró su nuevo trago. 

—No, no lo harías —señaló Sherlock—. Yo tampoco habría lastimado John, pero lo hice. 

Poco sentido tenía cambiar el nombre de su compañero. Era lo suficientemente común para que no hiciera la relación. Tampoco estaba diciendo algo realmente cierto, pero inspirarse en algo real solía hacer una mentira más sólida para quien sabía hacerlo. 

Dean lo miró con una mezcla de intriga y suspicacia. 

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Terminó muerto? 

Sherlock desvió la mirada. 

—Con una depresión severa. Meses de un tratamiento que no terminó. No está bien aún. 

Aquello no impresionó al chico. 

—Si está vivo, aún puedes arreglarlo. —Había amargura en su voz. 

—Le fallé y él lo sabe —añadió Sherlock antes de dar un trago pequeño al vaso que había llevado consigo y mantenía intacto. Ningún hombre confiaba en otro que no bebía lo que tenía en la mano. 

Dejó que el silencio pendiera entre ellos. Dean inspiró profundo, como si quisiera ahogar un sollozo, y terminó el trago que Sherlock le había acercado. 

—Will nunca tuvo un reproche sobre mí. Y no lo tendrá, tampoco ahora. Nunca revelé ninguno de sus secretos. Nunca. 

—Pero la gente sabía que tú tenías esos secretos —señaló Sherlock. Había sido una suerte encontrarlo tan bebido, no había cuestionado su identidad todavía, ni su interés en el tema. 

—Lo sabían, e insistían, pero yo nunca… Nunca… 

Se le quebró la voz y no pudo seguir. Sherlock se inclinó hacia él con aire de confidencia. 

—¿Nunca? ¿Ni una sola indiscreción? 

Dean negó, aunque ya podían verse las señas de lágrimas acumulándose en el borde de sus ojos. 

—No. Pero esa mujer, esa maldita mujer… —Miró a Sherlock suplicante, como si necesitara que alguien creyera lo que iba a decirle—. No le dije nada, pero parecía saber cosas. Debí decirle a Will, sé que debí decirle que lo estaban investigando, pero no quería que se preocupara. 

Ese fue el momento en que Dean Jones empezó a llorar y ya no fue posible sacar más información de él. Sin embargo, Sherlock había averiguado suficiente. 

*** 

Cuando Sherlock volvió al apartamento esa noche entró sin llamar a la puerta. Molly le había dejado su juego extra de llaves, de manera que no tuvo que contener la urgencia de asomarse a ver que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Él entró de manera natural, como si lo hiciera todos los días. 

Molly estaba terminando de alistarse para su cena con John. 

—¿Conseguiste los tiquetes?

Le había insistido en que comprara los tiquetes para los oficios que se harían en el canal en honor a Clayworth, sin importar el precio. Menos mal que se lo había advertido o no lo hubiera hecho. Si no había ido nunca a los tour del set no era sólo por falta de tiempo: aquello era demasiado dinero.

—Sí. Aunque no fue fácil. 

En parte se sentía asqueada por la manera en que el canal estaba sacando provecho de la muerte del actor: maratones especiales, programas a todas horas con imágenes de galas y actividades a las que había asistido, venta de souvenirs sobre Matt Lovell… y ahora incluso el tour especial por el set. 

Sherlock soltó una expresión de fastidio. 

—Por supuesto que Scotland Yard no tiene ningún interés en conservar las zonas del set para investigar. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera revisaron los camerinos de los otros actores. 

Molly suspiró. Según le había dicho John cuando lo había llamado, estaban pasando el día haciendo interrogatorios, así que dudaba que hubieran estado examinando el resto del set del programa. 

—¿Hiciste tu tarea? —preguntó Sherlock sin darle tiempo de replicar—. Sobre Dean Jones. 

Asintió. A pesar del miedo a que la pillaran había roto una de sus reglas personales y había entrado a Tumblr desde la oficina para estudiar la página de Dean Jones que Sherlock le había indicado. Estaba llena de fotos de Will en las que aparecía Dean también, e incluso algunas de él solo. ¿Dónde había existido esa fracción del fandom durante tanto tiempo sin que ella la conociera? 

—Sí, lo tengo bajo control —dijo con seguridad. Recordaba a la perfección sus instrucciones. Esperaba que John no sospechara nada. Aunque desde que ocultaba que Sherlock estaba vivo empezaba a creer que era mejor mintiendo de lo que había creído.

—Necesitaré un par de horas al menos —le recordó. Molly asintió. 

—¿Averiguaste algo? —preguntó por toda respuesta. Se felicitó a sí misma, se había contenido más de un par de minutos completos antes de hacerle la pregunta. 

El detective la miró airado. Por supuesto que había averiguado algo. 

—¿Qué sabes de la rutina de James McKinnon? —preguntó, sin dignarse a responder. 

Ella arqueó ambas cejas. Nunca se había considerado fan personal de James, aunque el McWorth le gustaba tanto como a cualquiera. 

—No mucho. Supongo que hace mucha preparación física y creo que también seguía teniendo sesiones de asesoramiento en actuación como Will. Siempre decían que era bueno seguir practicando, creo que compartían profesor. 

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado. Parecía particularmente satisfecho. 

—Eso no suena muy profesional —comentó con un tono que dejaba claro que sabía más de lo que decía. 

—Muchos actores lo hacen, pero no hablan de ello —replicó Molly a la defensiva—. ¿A qué viene? ¿Sospechas de su profesor? 

—No tengo por qué. Creo que comparten algo más que eso —dijo antes de hacer una pausa teatral. A Molly le encantaba su estilo, nunca lo había escondido—: Creo que comparten dentista. 

La verdad, no tenía idea de cómo había disfrutado John tanto eso de investigar casos con él. Parecía imposible que se explicara con algo. Sin embargo, era todo un privilegio observarlo mientras trabajaba aunque no entendiera nada. 

—¿Eso es relevante? —preguntó con tono de duda. 

—Mucho —declaró con absoluta seguridad, parecía divertido con la idea—. Tus amigos en Tumblr estarían de acuerdo. 

*** 

John tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse centrado en su conversación con Molly. Cuando le había dicho a Lestrade que iría a cenar con ella el hombre le había advertido que probablemente era una fan más de Clayworth y querría información sobre el caso. De todas formas había regresado a su apartamento rápido, había pasado en limpio las notas sobre las entrevistas que habían realizado ese día y finalmente, al ver el reloj sobresaltado, se había apresurado para llegar a tiempo a la cita. 

Lestrade no se había equivocado del todo, aunque la verdad la chica no le preguntó cómo iba la investigación sino sobre el set y los actores. Los manejaba todos al dedillo, probablemente había seguido la serie religiosamente desde el inicio. 

—¿Emma Stevens es tan guapa como parece? ¿Y James? 

—Ella sí, él… lo ayudan con photoshop a verse más impresionante de lo que es. 

Molly suspiró. John supuso que estaba recordando la impresión de ver a su ídolo en persona pero ya en una cama de la morgue. 

—¿Y qué hay de Dean? ¿Lo viste a él también? 

Dean. El nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar pero no lograba ubicarlo. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que ninguno de los actores de la serie se llamaba así. De todas maneras, Donavan y otros detectives habían estado haciendo interrogatorios también. 

—No sé quién es Dean —confesó tras pensarlo unos momentos. 

La mirada sorprendida de Molly le hizo sentirse en falta. 

—Dean Jones. ¡Es el asistente de Will! Son inseparables, hay fotos de ambos juntos en todo lado. Tengo muchas guardadas. De hecho hay páginas de fans dedicadas a Dean Jones. 

El mundo estaba loco. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar en cómo podría haber reaccionado Sherlock de escuchar eso. Si ya creía que el sol no tenía relevancia alguna, probablemente el hecho de que las personas invirtiesen su tiempo en el asistente de una persona, cuyo trabajo se limitaba a seguir a otro que era famoso solamente por aparecer frente a una cámara… 

Frunció el ceño. Tenía que detenerse. Eran casi dos años ya luchando contra los pensamientos recurrentes sobre Sherlock. Esos últimos dos días, con ese caso ardiendo constante en su cabeza, el recuerdo había estado más a flor de piel que nunca. 

—No, no lo vi —respondió tras pensarlo un momento. Ahora lo ubicaba de referencia—. Ya no trabaja allí, era asistente personal de Clayworth, no era del canal. 

Molly lo miró con lo que parecía ser incredulidad. O estaba asustada, no podía definirlo. 

—Pero Dean conocía Will mejor que nadie —señaló. 

—Lo interrogaron el primer día —replicó tras hacer un poco de memoria—. Fue quien dijo que no faltaba nada en la habitación y le dio el itinerario de Clayworth a la policía. No había que interrogarlo de nuevo. 

—Oh —la chica dudó un momento y después suspiró—. Me habría encantado tener su trabajo. Su asistente tiene que haber sido la persona más presente en su vida. Seguro que si alguien sabía todo sobre él, era Dean. 

Las palabras de la chica resonaron en su cerebro, a pesar de que le llamó la atención que parecía nerviosa de expresarse de esa manera. Seguía teniendo la sensación de que la persona de la que menos habían averiguado en todo el día era sobre el propio Clayworth. Tal vez habían estado hablando con las personas equivocadas si eso era lo que pretendían. Aunque no lo era, claro. Buscaban pistas o pruebas y ya sabían que Dean Jones había estado libre el día del asesinato para acompañar a su hermana a realizarse unas pruebas médicas especiales. 

—Phil sabía mucho también, era su guardaespaldas y médico —le recordó. 

Molly no parecía convencida de sus palabras. La vio morderse el labio inferior. 

—¿Realmente crees que sabía tanto de él? O sea, era su guardaespaldas para premieres, eventos y esas cosas, pero Dean era su asistente diario. ¿O Will llevaba a Phil a todos lados? No lo recuerdo de las fotos. 

Tal vez debería hacerle caso a la chica. Después de todo, parecía haber invertido mucho tiempo en conocer más sobre Will Clayworth y la serie. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de pensar mucho más al respecto. Pronto se encontró respondiendo preguntas sobre el hospital donde estaba trabajando y compartiendo anécdotas de pacientes. Había olvidado lo dulce que resultaba Molly cuando quería y lo fácil que era hablar con ella. 

Sin embargo, tampoco tenía intenciones quedarse demasiado tiempo hablando: quería llegar a casa temprano para estudiar de nuevo el caso. 

*** 

Sherlock metió la llave en la cerradura. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había hecho con ella, pero no había llegado a utilizarla. Había sido precaución. No sabía en qué momento iba a tener que volver a la vida de John para protegerlo. Después de todo, Moriarty lo había usado de amenaza en más de una ocasión y al morir había dejado colgando una sentencia tanto sobre él como sobre Lestrade y la señora Hudson. 

Entró con naturalidad y cerró la puerta tras sí. No causaría sospechas de nadie si le veían entrar con su propia llave y sin menor señal de culpabilidad. No tenía que preocuparse por John: Molly estaba con él y le avisaría si volvía a casa. Podía fiarse de ella. Que el secreto de su condición como viviente aún se mantuviera era una prueba sólida de ello. 

Inspiró profundo mientras miraba a su alrededor, observando la distribución del apartamento. No había sorpresas allí. Lo que veía era todo John. Sonrió para sí al tiempo que se dirigió hacia la computadora. Ni siquiera tenía que tenerse a deducir dónde la tenía: lo sabía. 

Se detuvo un momento cuando reconoció al cráneo que tenía en Baker Street colocado sobre una repisa. Sabía que no estaba en su apartamento (había pasado por allí en alguna ocasión para confirmar que todo marchaba bien con la señora Hudson). En cierta forma, le gustaba que lo tuviera John. 

Encendió la computadora y miró por un momento la pantalla que le pedía una clave. Puso los ojos en blanco. John seguía usando la misma clave desde que se había dado por vencido en encontrar una que Sherlock no pudiera descifrar. 

La tecleó, confirmando que no se equivocaba. 

Cuando abrió el explorador de Internet se encontró sin embargo con una sorpresa. La primera pestaña abierta que le aparecía, era el blog donde John había contado sus aventuras juntos. El mismo blog en el que no escribía nada desde que Sherlock había “muerto”. 

Lo sabía. Lo había consultado regularmente. 

Se reprendió a sí mismo cuando notó que estaba desperdiciando minutos viendo una página que no tenía nada nuevo desde hacía casi dos años. Revisando rápidamente notó que John no tenía mucha más información allí que la que había salido a la prensa, la cual él ya había revisado. Copió los archivos en limpio de las entrevistas que habían realizado ese día. 

Apagó la computadora y la puso a un lado, justo como la había encontrado. Junto las puntas de los dedos y los acercó a sus labios mientras pensaba. La información venía de Lestrade si estaba en poder de John, así que debía deducir lo que haría el inspector, no el doctor. 

Lo tenía. 

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de John. Por alguna razón, siempre había parecido creer que lo que estuviera dentro de su habitación estaba más protegido que en cualquier otro lugar de la casa. 

Se detuvo una vez en el interior y miró a su alrededor. El ambiente de la habitación era austero. Incluso… triste. Aunque las emociones no eran su adjetivo favorito para describir lugares, resultaban bastante inexactas. 

Se talló los guantes de cuero que usaba. No se los quitaba prácticamente nunca. Ya corría bastante riesgo con las huellas de ADN inevitables que todos los seres humanos dejaban tras sí: no se arriesgaría a que sus huellas dactilares aparecieran de repente en algún lugar. Trabajar en crímenes dejaba claro que nunca se sabía en qué lugar iba a terminar la policía levantando huellas dactilares. 

La mesita de noche tenía tan solo una lámpara y un viejo libro que tenía semanas sin abrir, juzgando por la fina capa de polvo que lo cubría. Se acercó y tomó asiento en la cama. Inspiró profundo. Aquel lugar olía a John, tal y como lo recordaba. Era una de sus tantas habilidades, recordar aromas y relacionarlos con personas. 

Algunas personas. 

Después de tanto tiempo, John. 

Frunció el ceño. Era normal tras compartir casa. 

Pasó la mano sobre la superficie del colchón distraídamente. Sabía que había tenido problemas para dormir. Lo había observado de lejos en varias ocasiones y era fácil deducirlo. Aún no superaba lo que creía que había sucedido: había visto a Sherlock tirarse desde una azotea. 

Pero aunque se sintiera mal, podía agradecer el hecho de que seguía vivo. 

Con resolución metió la mano bajo la almohada y encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó la Tablet y se apresuró a conectarla al dispositivo USB que llevaba con él: tenía que copiar toda la información sobre el caso. Si no había podido poner un pie en la escena del crimen y probablemente no podría hacerlo, iba a necesitar toda lo ayuda externa posible para reconstruir lo que había que observar en ella. 

Abrió los archivos del caso. Decidió leer después los apuntes de las entrevistas que habían realizado ese día y fue directo a la información de la que tenía mayor necesidad: fotos y reporte de la escena del crimen. 

Leyó de prisa y arqueó las cejas al contemplar las fotografías. Lanzó un bufido de descontento ante la pésima labor de Scotland Yard para trabajar las escenas de crimen. Lo primero que notó era el ángulo en que se había quebrado la aguja hipodérmica. En segundo lugar, las marcas en la alfombra alrededor del cadáver. Estaban tan poco acostumbrados a leer las impresiones que dejaban las personas en la tierra que eran incapaces de fijarse en unas tan claras como las marcadas en esa textil. En tercer lugar, las manchas de sangre emborronadas por el agua regada del florero caído con respecto a la posición del cuerpo. En cuarto lugar, cuando amplió las fotos para revisar los muebles a la orilla de la habitación, notó las señales en las cerraduras de las gavetas. No había fotos después que sugiriera que la policía hubiera revisado esos muebles. 

Sin mucha esperanza empezó a leer la bitácora de la revisión de la escena, llevándose unas cuantas sorpresas: el tal subinspector Hopkins que había tomado las notas era buen observador, aunque hubiera fallado en deducir algo correcto de los buenos detalles que había captado. 

Uno en particular llamó su atención poderosamente. Era un punto clave. 

Abrió el documento y modificó en medio punto el tamaño de los caracteres en esa parte. Un cambio apenas perceptible sería suficiente para asegurarse de que no pasara desapercibido para John al leerlo, aunque no supiera por qué. 

Luego ojeó las fotos de la autopsia, específicamente el ángulo del golpe en la cabeza. Sonrió al ver que su deducción era correcta. 

Cerró los archivos y los copió todos a su propio dispositivo. Ya lo trabajaría con calma más tarde, aunque tenía una idea formada de lo que había sucedido en el camerino de William Clayworth. La pregunta seguía siendo quién, aunque tenía una teoría factible. 

Tenía que apresurarse a resolver ese caso si quería que John se alejara de Lestrade lo antes posible. Aún le faltaba algún trabajo que hacer con la red de Moriarty antes de poder creer que estaba seguro y no iba a arriesgarse. 

Si la gente de Moriarty deducía algo incorrecto de la asociación de John y Lestrade tanto tiempo después de su supuesta muerte, podría ser fatal. 

Terminó la copia y se levantó para marcharse. Por un momento consideró quedarse un poco más para terminar de revisar el apartamento y saber cómo estaba John realmente, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. 

Debería ser racional. El sentimiento sólo tenía cabida en el bando perdedor. 

Salió del lugar a paso firme y marcha segura, con la información que necesitaba guardada en aquel minúsculo aparato que protegía con la palma de su mano. 

*** 

Cuando John regresó a casa notó que a pesar de la hora y el trabajo del día, no se sentía cansado. Reconocía la sensación: era la emoción de estar en medio de un caso. Por supuesto, nunca había tenido la capacidad de Sherlock de no necesitar dormir o comer mientras estaban sobre una pista, pero sí que su tiempo de descanso se reducía considerablemente. 

Decidió echar un vistazo a las fotos de la escena del crimen. Había muchas de ellas. 

El cuerpo de William Clayworth había sido encontrado en el centro de la habitación, boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos y las extremidades en ángulos extraños. Había un charco de sangre debajo de su cabeza, aunque había más mancha de sangre alrededor, al igual que en la esquina de la mesa contra la que había golpeado al caer. Un florero estaba volcado en la mesa y el agua se había regado sobre la alfombra, emborronando la sangre. 

La aguja hipodérmica había aparecido en la mesilla al lado del sofá cama, en la esquina izquierda de la habitación. Todos los actores tenían un sofá cama en el cual descansar en sus camerinos. La cama estaba perfectamente tendida, Clayworth no la había utilizado. Había un acercamiento de la punta quebrada de la aguja. 

La hipótesis que manejaba la policía inicialmente era que el actor se había inyectado en la cama. Posteriormente se había levantado, pero afectado por la sobredosis se había descompuesto, cayendo contra la mesa y rompiéndose la cabeza. Sin embargo, la aguja quebrada les había hecho sospechar de algo más: la cantidad de punzadas bajo los brazaletes del muerto indicaban práctica. 

El hecho descubierto después de que Phil era quien aplicaba las inyecciones y no Will podría haber fortalecido esa hipótesis, pero el médico había declarado que el actor era perfectamente capaz de inyectarse a sí mismo. La aguja quebrada era una señal de que había peleado contra la inyección. 

Había otras fotos de la habitación. Al lado derecho, opuesto a sofá cama, se encontraba un mueble con gaveteros y un amplio espejo, frente al cual había una silla en la cual el actor podía tomar asiento para prepararse. Las gavetas superiores tenían llavín aunque la llave no estaba en la cerradura. En la esquina del espejo había una foto. Ampliando la imagen, logró distinguir a Emma, James, Will y otros actores en una de las fotos de la gira promocional de Hunter. Había una serie de productos de belleza masculinos frente al espejo. En la otra pared había un armario de dos puertas que estaba cerrado. 

Todo parecía en perfecto orden, tal y como Dean Jones había declarado.

John contempló las fotos con aire pensativo, pasando de una a otra. Las palabras de Molly seguían presentes en él. ¿Y si el asistente sabía más de lo que les había dicho? 

Aparte de las marcas en la alfombra del camerino, que estaba mal pegada en algunas partes, todo se veía en perfecto estado. Tal vez demasiado para que se tratara de la habitación donde había sucedido un asesinato. 

*** 

Había otro lugar que Sherlock debía visitar antes de regresar al apartamento de Molly. Cuando Weaver le había dicho que tal vez conocía a su guapa colega, no se había equivocado del todo. Ninguno de los dos eran escritores tratando de lucrar con la fama de un actor, pero ambos se dedicaban a un gremio emparentado. 

Cuando Sherlock había iniciado su carrera como detective consultor, el único de su clase, había causado cierta suspicacia entre un gremio que pensó poder verse afectado: los detectives privados de toda la vida. Posteriormente, muchos habían terminado consultándole para más de un caso. Entre ellos, la chica rubia bajita de atributos físicos generosos, como la había descrito el fotógrafo: Mara Knight. 

No había muchas dentro del gremio que calzaran con la descripción. Para su suerte, su oficina seguía siendo la misma y como había esperado, no se encontraba allí a esas horas de la noche. 

Si Mara estaba investigando a William Clayworth era porque alguien estaba pagando muy bien por ello. ¿Quién le estaba pagando y cuánta información había conseguido? ¿Había entregado ya su informe? ¿Quién sabía sobre el dentista y las clases de actuación? E incluso, porque dudaba que Mara lo hubiera pasado por alto… ¿quién sabía sobre las citas en el hospital? 

Dean Jones no se equivocaba. El secretismo de Clayworth había sido roto en algún momento. La información que tan celosamente guardaba era conocida por alguien más, pero no había salido a la luz. En su lugar, el hombre había aparecido muerto. 

Deducir la contraseña de Mara no era difícil. Era de las personas que se tenían en tan buen concepto a sí mismas que se consideraba lo suficientemente lista para dar con una contraseña que nadie fuera a averiguar y prescindir de aquellas más seguras formadas por combinaciones de caracteres al azar. 

Pronto tuvo acceso a los archivos. No decían mucho sobre Clayworth que no hubiera deducido ya él mismo, pero el dato que le interesaba estaba allí. 

Mara Knight había entregado su informe y ahora Sherlock sabía a quién. 

*** 

La noche anterior, Sherlock había estado poco comunicativo. El gruñido que le había dirigido al preguntarle si había conseguido lo que necesitaba le había dado a entender que sí. Cuando le preguntó si quería que le contara cómo había encontrado a John, la había dejado hablando sola tras declarar que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. 

Cuando se había ido a acostar había pasado a despedirse de él al sofá, donde se había instalado a trabajar. Con costos se había inmutado, pero ella había notado que estaba repasando las fotos de la escena del crimen, así como veía en Tumblr fotos del cast de la serie en la alfombra roja de presentación de la temporada en curso. 

Le recordaba cuando ella tenía que hacer un trabajo y alternaba los documentos que debía trabajar con su dash de Tumblr y los tableros de Pinterest. Sin embargo, dudaba que fuera el caso de Sherlock. Estaba trabajando. 

A la mañana siguiente lo encontró tal y como le había dejado en el salón. Ella estaba hecha un desastre y él tan bien como había quedado la noche anterior o quizá aún mejor. Había un brillo en él que la hizo pensar que había avanzado bastante en el caso. 

—¿Hay progresos? —preguntó conteniendo el entusiasmo al tiempo que se recostaba en el marco de la puerta de la sala y se tallaba la bata de levantarse, incómoda. Si su apartamento hubiera tenido un baño dentro del cuarto se hubiera ahorrado aquello. 

—Tenemos que llegar a tiempo de conseguir un buen campo en el evento de hoy en la tarde —le recordó con firmeza, aunque sin esconder su satisfacción—.No soy quien tiene que hacer progresos. 

Molly suspiró. De acuerdo. Tocaba bañarse, alistarse y desayunar. Tal vez Sherlock podía vivir del aire pero ella no. Sin embargo, no se movió. Lo contempló unos momentos hasta que él volvió a dedicarle una mirada cargada de molestia por no ponerse manos a la obra. 

—¿Vas a explicarme al final cómo lo resolviste? —preguntó ella con timidez. Notó como el ceño de él se marcaba un poco—. Sé que no soy John, pero me gustaría saber. Al menos al final. 

El extremo izquierdo de los labios de Sherlock se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba, aunque su mirada no varió. 

—Hay que llegar al final primero —fue toda su réplica. 

—¿Crees que te falte mucho para saber quién lo hizo? 

Sherlock arqueó una ceja. 

—Sé quién lo hizo —declaró con seguridad, aunque era evidente que algo le molestaba. 

—Oh. Entonces, ¿para saber cómo lo hizo? —tanteó Molly. 

—Sé cómo. También sé por qué —se adelantó a decirle Sherlock con cierta rudeza. 

Molly se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó a su lado. 

—Entonces, ¿qué te falta? 

Aquello era lo que lo estaba fastidiando, lo notó en su expresión. 

—Ellos no lo saben —dijo, haciendo énfasis en el pronombre. Claramente, se refería a la policía. 

—Me hiciste decirle a John que investigaran más a Dean Jones. Llegarán a la conclusión con las pistas adecuadas.

—Como siempre, Scotland Yard hará un brillante uso de todas sus facultades para llegar a una conclusión errada —declaró con desdén. 

Estaba segura de que no había citado a propósito una película de Harry Potter y se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto. 

—Si eso crees, señálales el camino correcto. 

—¿Cómo le señalas a alguien que no sabe ver? —bufó con hastío. 

—Entonces díselos directamente. Si estás convencido de que no ven, ¿por qué piensas que se darán cuenta de que estás vivo?

Notó cómo Sherlock sonreía de medio lado, pero no replicaba nada. 

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer —dijo levantándose para dirigirse hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos en el canal. Llega a tiempo. 

Pensaba llegar más que temprano: necesitarían un buen campo. 

*** 

John entró con paso firme a la oficina de Lestrade en Scotland Yard. Notó que Donovan lo miraba desde su escritorio pero la ignoró. El inspector levantó la mirada hacia él y arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó. 

—Tenemos que interrogar a Dean Jones —declaró el doctor con resolución. 

—¿Dean Jones? —Replicó Lestrade, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿El asistente? Ya hay una declaración suya en la escena.

—La leí —declaró John. No estaba dispuesto a ceder sobre ese punto, lo había pensado toda la noche—. Apenas y vio la habitación antes de declarar que todo estaba en orden y no faltaba nada. Fue como si me saltara a la vista cuando empecé a leer su entrevista. ¿Por qué tan rápido? ¿Cómo está tan seguro? 

El inspector torció el gesto. No parecía convencido pero por algún lado tenían que tirar si querían seguir sobre el caso. 

—Además —insistió John—, nadie parece haber conocido realmente a Clayworth. Phil sabía sobre su salud pero poco más, Penny Smith tampoco nos dijo demasiado y los demás eran sólo colegas laborales. 

—Deberíamos tener algo más sobre él para hablarle —objetó Lestrade sin rebatir sus argumentos—. Es un poco distinto cuando trabajas con la autoridad oficial. 

—Investiguémoslo entonces —propuso John con resolución. 

Lestrade suspiró. 

—De acuerdo, pondré a alguien en eso. Mientras, hay un favor que puedes hacerme. 

Reconoció en los papeles que le pasó informes médicos y expedientes. Al parecer, Lestrade quería que los revisara por él y se los explicara. Lo escuchó dar órdenes por teléfono de hacer una primera revisión sobre Dean Jones. 

John se concentró en los expedientes. Al parecer, Clayworth había sido diagnosticado como VIH positivo cuando sus defensas habían descendido lo suficiente como para que se le declarara el sida. La transmisión había sido sexual, presuntamente por parte de su pareja estable de esa época. Había entrado a tratamiento hacía cinco años, antes de trabajar en Hunter. La infección se podría haber dado unos cuatro años antes, cuando era todavía muy joven. 

Se había recuperado lo suficiente para retomar su carrera, pero al parecer la cepa con la que se había contagiado había sido tratada antes con antirretrovirales por alguien que no había cuidado llevar su tratamiento de manera rigurosa, por lo que había desarrollado resistencia a muchos de los medicamentos disponibles. 

Por suerte para Clayworth, tenía los medios económicos y la fortaleza para probar nuevos tratamientos. Sin embargo, el ritmo de vida del artista unido a las imprudencias que cometía para mantener en secreto su condición le hicieron llevar un tratamiento bastante irregular. Por ejemplo, en las giras promocionales evitaba llevar los medicamentos consigo o no los tomaba por miedo a ser descubierto. El estrés laboral unido a los desórdenes de horarios, comidas, descanso, no le habían hecho ningún bien. Tampoco el descuido de sus controles mensuales de salud. 

Los factores se habían sumado para que sus defensas descendieran en picado, su carga viral subiera por los cielos y su hígado desarrollara células cancerígenas. Sus defensas estaban muy bajas para un tratamiento agresivo contra el cáncer. No era un panorama agradable. Cómo había accedido Phil a darle estimulantes para que pudiera trabajar era imposible de comprender para él. 

Clayworth debió haber estado en un hospital, no en un set de filmación. 

—Señor. 

John se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz tras él. Se giró para encontrarse con la mirada dura y suspicaz de Donovan. 

—Dime —dijo Lestrade extendiendo una mano hacia ella, para tomar el archivo que traía en la mano.

—Hay algunas irregularidades en la cuenta de Dean Jones. Recibía dos pagos mensuales distintos de William Clayworth. Uno normal, correspondiente al salario con todas las deducciones por ley. Pero tenía otro, sin más descripción en cada depósito que el nombre “Anne”. Además, recibe de una cuenta desconocida una fuerte cantidad de dinero mensual, pero la gasta toda en el alquiler de un inmueble céntrico que se encuentra en un segundo piso, sobre un consultorio de salud dental. Pero no hay registro de que Jones siquiera se acercara a esa zona de la ciudad. Mucho menos que viviera allí. 

Lestrade frunció el ceño. 

—¿No sabemos nada de esa cuenta desconocida? —preguntó mientras revisaba los papeles. 

—Tal vez le pagaban para dar información sobre Clayworth —propuso Sally. 

John arquéo una ceja. 

—Por una cantidad mensual sabríamos más sobre Clayworth. No se sabe casi nada de él. 

Donovan lo miró con desdén, pero Lestrade frunció el ceño. 

—Tal vez le pagaban por su silencio. ¿Alguna idea de quién es Anne? 

La mujer sonrió con orgullo. 

—Sí. Creo que debe ser Anne Jones, la hermana menor de Dean Jones. 

—La que está enferma —recordó John—. Se suponía que el día del asesinato, Dean Jones llevaba a su hermana al hospital. 

—¿Dinero para su hermana? —preguntó Donovan arqueando una ceja. 

Lestrade ladeó la cabeza. 

—Podría explicar por qué le era tan devoto como dicen —dijo mientras continuaba viendo los papeles sobre la cuenta desconocida y el apartamento que alquilaba Dean Jones pero no utilizaba—. Se lo preguntaré. Veamos si conseguimos una orden para ver qué hay en ese apartamento. 

La idea de la orden no había pasado por su cabeza. Resopló con resignación. Extrañaba la manera tan libre con que solía investigar junto a Sherlock. Ellos no tenían ese tipo de reglas. 

Negó al tiempo que volvía a concentrarse en los expedientes. 

Sherlock y él ya no tenían nada. 

*** 

El chico podía estar nervioso, pero lo que resultaba evidente era que tenía una resaca de antología. Lestrade lo miró con atención. ¿Ahogaba una pena o una culpa? Seguramente que para Sherlock hubiera resultado transparente, pero para él era imposible distinguir nada en ese rostro más allá del dolor de cabeza que debía estar sintiendo. 

El doctor Watson, por su parte, estaba ansioso. Lestrade no terminaba de creerse que tuviera una relación tan estrecha con el tal Phil Harmon como para seguir preocupado por él. Tenía la clara sensación de que estaba allí por Sherlock, aunque no lograba precisar porqué. 

—William Clayworth le depositaba todos los meses una fuerte cantidad de dinero a nombre de “Anne”. ¿Le importaría explicarnos eso? 

Dean lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, con aire ofendido. 

—Eso era entre él y nosotros. Me hizo prometer que nunca hablaría de ello. 

—Estoy seguro de que no pensó que la policía te interrogaría al respecto por estar investigando su asesinato —señaló John con un tono empático que le daba un aire cálido a la frase. 

El chico lo miró un momento y luego negó. 

—No tiene nada que ver con su muerte. Lo juro. 

—No jures y explícanos las cosas —replicó Lestrade—. ¿Se refiere a Anne, tu hermana? ¿Por qué te daba Clayworth dinero para ella? No se ve bien. 

Dejó caer la insinuación de manera muy vaga y difusa. Sin embargo, el chico pareció captarla porque lo miró horrorizado. 

—¡Anne está enferma! —declaró con la actitud que Lestrade conocía como odiarse a sí mismo por ceder—. Tiene una enfermedad rara, el tratamiento es muy caro y cuando Will se enteró quiso ayudarnos. Pero no quería que nadie supiera. No era publicidad. 

Lo último lo dijo en voz más baja, como si no quisiera quedarse sin decirlo pero sabía que no le iban a hacer caso. 

Sin embargo, Lestrade le creía que no era publicidad. No la habría perdido tan fácilmente. Tenía que tratarse de algo más. 

—¿Nunca te pidió nada a cambio? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. 

Dean Jones se ofuscó. Tuvo que respirar profundo y tomar un poco del vaso de agua que habían dejado ante él. 

—Will era una buena persona. Nunca nos pidió nada a cambio más que hiciera mi trabajo. 

—Tu trabajo —repitió Lestrade. 

John pareció captarlo al vuelo. No le extrañaba que a Sherlock le gustara trabajar con él. El inspector era bastante claro. En aquella relación laboral tenía la impresión de que en ese caso el detective consultor era quien no había sido sencillo de entender. 

—¿Qué cosas incluía tu trabajo, Dean? —Preguntó el doctor con amabilidad—. ¿Qué hacías para William? 

El chico se atropelló explicando una serie de tareas minuciosas, tediosas y poco importantes. Nada de lo que les interesaba. 

—¿Y qué hay de la discreción? Habría dicho que era parte de tu contrato de trabajo —señaló Lestrade cuando terminó la variada descripción de sus funciones. 

—Soy una persona discreta —replicó Dean desviando la mirada. 

Se acercó a él y puso sobre la mesa las fotos del camerino de William Clayworth tras el asesinato. El chico desvió la mirada. 

—¿En serio? ¿Tal vez por eso le dijiste a la policía que no faltaba nada en la habitación sin siquiera dar un vistazo? 

Notó la tensión que emanaba del cuerpo de John al llegar a ese punto. Dean Jones contempló las fotos unos momentos antes de responder. 

—Will era muy ordenado. Si hubiera faltado algo, lo habría sabido de inmediato. 

—En serio —replicó John con incredulidad—. ¿Incluso el interior de las gavetas? 

La mirada de Dean se desvió de nuevo hacia las fotos. En especial hacia el acercamiento de las gavetas con cerradura. 

—Tal vez no querías que encontráramos en ellas pistas sobre lo sucedido —sugirió, inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia él—. O cosas que nos hicieran entender qué hacías realmente para Clayworth. Tal vez alguna prueba de para qué te estaban pagando desde una cuenta fantasma. ¿Para qué te compraron, Jones? ¿Qué aceptaste hacerle al hombre que ayudaba a tu hermana? 

—¡NADA! —la réplica de Dean fue un grito contundente que le hizo cerrar los ojos después con expresión de malestar. La resaca debía estarlo matando—. Nunca le hubiera hecho daño a Will. Nunca. 

Notó que John se removía incómodo, miraba las fotos de nuevo y un destello de comprensión aparecía en su rostro. 

—¿Entonces nos mintió para protegerlo? ¿No quería que encontráramos cosas sobre él en esas gavetas? 

—¿Qué habríamos encontrado? —preguntó Lestrade sin darle tiempo de respirar y procesar las palabras del doctor hasta encontrar manera de tranquilizarse a sí misma—. ¿Qué era tan terrible para que William Clayworth no quisiera que nadie lo sospechara siquiera? 

—No puedo —murmuró Dean, como si hablara consigo mismo. 

—William está muerto —dijo John con voz grave. Lestrade lo contempló preocupado, no sonaba bien. Parecía costarle lo que estaba diciendo—. Aunque lo extrañes, aunque lo quisieras… Ya no puedes hacerle daño diciendo la verdad, pero su asesino podría salir libre. Con eso sí que no podrías vivir. 

Notó como el doctor tragaba grueso y se empeñaba por guardar la compostura. Lestrade tuvo que hacer otro tanto, seguro de que John no hablaba de la situación de Clayworth y Jones. 

—No puedo decir nada —insistió Dean, aunque sus ojos empezaban a notarse enrojecidos. Estaba cerca de quebrarse. 

—¿Por el recuerdo de Clayworth? —preguntó él con indiferencia. 

Sin embargo, la expresión de Jones cambió por completo, como si hubiera dado en el blanco. Miró al doctor y botó que había captado lo mismo que él: estaba protegiendo a alguien más. 

¿Al asesino o a alguien más?

*** 

Con las declaraciones de Jones y gracias al alto perfil del caso, no tuvieron más problema para conseguir la orden para el segundo piso. John no preguntó si estaba invitado a ir y se limitó a seguir a Lestrade, quien le miró de reojo cuando le abrió la puerta del auto. Después de todo, tenía un brazo inutilizado. Subieron al auto y si Donovan tenía una opinión sobre su presencia con ellos, se la reservó para después. 

El edificio estaba ubicado en una zona céntrica y primariamente comercial. Un gran anuncio de clínica dental identificaba al inmueble, el cual tenía dos pisos pero no tenía acceso desde la calle principal al segundo. Había dos opciones: entrar desde unas escaleras internas en el recibidor del consultorio o bien entrar por las escaleras de atrás. La recepcionista del consultorio les comunicó que un hombre solía acudir unas dos o tres veces por semana y subir por las escaleras internas, pero esa semana no le habían visto. 

Cuando ellos subieron, encontraron un apartamento perfectamente amueblado pero vacío. 

—No parece que alguien viva aquí —señaló Donovan mirando a su alrededor. 

John empezó a moverse por el lugar tras ponerse los guantes de látex que Lestrade le tendió. El lugar estaba increíblemente ordenado y limpio. Había una cocinita pequeña, una mesa redonda, una habitación y un baño. La habitación tenía una cama matrimonial y el baño tenía una bañera doble. 

Lestrade abrió la gaveta de la mesita de noche y sacó una caja medio vacía de condones. 

—¿Jones tiene una amante y vienen aquí? —preguntó con tono de duda en la voz. 

La recepcionista no había reconocido a Dean en las fotos que le habían enseñado. Había dicho que nunca había podido ver bien el rostro del hombre del segundo piso, pero le parecía que era más alto. 

Donovan abrió las puertas del armario y empezó a sacar ropa. 

—Esto es un poco grande para Jones —declaró frunciendo el ceño. 

John, por su parte, encontró que la gaveta superior del mueble de la ropa tenía llave. Cuando la abrieron, encontraron unos papeles adentro que reconoció de inmediato. 

—Son reportes de exámenes de laboratorio y recetas para tratamiento —declaró mientras empezaba a leerlos. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el nombre de los medicamentos y las pruebas: antirretrovirales y pruebas de carga viral. Fue entonces cuando miró a nombre de quien estaban los papeles—: son de Clayworth. 

—Tal vez Carter tiene razón, Jones y él eran amantes —sugirió Lestrade. Luego señaló la caja de condones—. Si son de Clayworth, es un hecho que alguien lo quería demasiado. 

John sabía que una persona con VIH podía llevar una vida sexual activa si tomaba todas las precauciones necesarias para no transmitir la infección a la otra persona, pero ciertamente no le extrañaba que las personas lo vieran como un riesgo que asumía su pareja. 

En el caso de que supiera que el otro tenía el virus. 

—Si el otro no sabía que podía ser infectado pudo tomárselo muy mal al enterarse —sugirió Donovan. John odió que fuera ella quien hiciera eco a sus pensamientos. 

—Clayworth podría ser el dueño de la cuenta fantasma. Pasarle dinero así para que costeara este lugar sin que su nombre se viera envuelto en ello —continuó Lestrade. 

Sin embargo, algo le sonaba mal a John. Demasiadas suposiciones. Cuando Sherlock daba una teoría, solía tener observaciones en las cuales basarse. 

—También pudo pasarle el dinero para que lo pagara para estar con alguien más —señaló. Ninguno de los inspectores pareció muy convencido con la idea, pero siguieron revisando el lugar.

—Hay dos cepillos de dientes en el baño —declaró John tras abrir la puerta—. Con eso podríamos confirmarlo, ¿no creen? 

—Las huellas son más rápidas —declaró Lestrade—. Que venga la unidad de investigación de escenas: necesitamos saber qué pasaba aquí. 

John miró la caja de condones y pensó que lo que necesitaban saber era quiénes, no qué. 

***

Esperar en la oscuridad a las personas era parte de lo que John solía calificar como teatral. Él lo seguía considerando útil, daba un golpe de efecto imperdible. Aunque esperar solo no era lo mismo que hacerlo con John. 

Si bien trabajar solo tenía sus ventajas, la ausencia de John le daba una perspectiva diferente a todo. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió, reconoció la silueta de Mara Knight contra la luz del sol en la calle. La mujer entró a paso rápido hasta su escritorio, donde encendió la luz de su oscura oficina tal y, como Sherlock había deducido que haría. El desgaste en el apagador de la lámpara evidenciaba el uso constante. 

—Scotland Yard necesita tu informe sobre William Clayworth —dijo en voz grave. 

Sintió como Mara se tensaba. Había calculado todas sus posibles reacciones y armas a mano, pero sabía que intentaría no causar problemas dentro de su propio despacho. No querría a la policía husmeando entre sus archivos. Se giró de golpe para encararlo. 

—Es privado —replicó con la voz controlada, la voz distorsionada de furia. 

Sherlock sonrió. Confiaba en su disfraz por completo. Mara nunca había sido una persona observadora y el hecho de estar muerto lo descalificaba como una opción si intentaba identificarlo. El cabello de otro color, la fingida curvatura de la espalda, la falsa cicatriz y el relleno en sus mejillas hacían el resto. 

—Ya no. Hace unos minutos lo enviaste a la inspectora Donovan, una de las personas que está trabajando el caso. Ella estará muy agradecida y vendrá a hacerte una visita. Sé buena. 

Pudo notar cómo la mujer se hacía con el gas pimienta que llevaba en el bolsillo, pero interceptó su mano antes de que lo atacara. 

—¿Y qué si no colaboro? Puede decirle que violó mis archivos, es un delito. 

—Puede hacerlo —concedió Sherlock—. Pero en ese caso me pondré en contacto con varios de sus clientes para explicarles por qué están erradas las conclusiones que usted les entregó sobre las investigaciones que le encargaron. 

Luego, con una sonrisa torcida, empezó a numerarle varios ejemplos. Cuando Mara palideció lo suficiente, se dijo que tenía aquella pequeña batalla ganada. 

—Eres un demonio —masculló la mujer. 

Prefería que pensara eso a que dijera que era un fantasma. 

***

Al regresar a Scotland Yard se encontraron con que Dean Jones ahora tenía un abogado. Carl Hewitt—Brown se había presentado exigiendo hablar con su cliente, aunque nadie tenía muy claro cómo se había enterado considerando que Jones no había hecho ninguna llamada. Además, el asistente no podía tener dinero para costear un abogado de su calibre. 

—El señor Clayworth lo dejó todo bien establecido —declaró el abogado cuando Lestrade lo cuestionó al respecto—. Los hermanos Jones debían quedar cubiertos: el tratamiento de la chica económicamente y legalmente por mis servicios. Aunque no pensaba morir de esta manera repentina, estaba tomando todas las precauciones del caso por si su enfermedad avanzaba demasiado rápido. Le preocupaba que Dean pudiera tener algún problema por alguno de los favores que había hecho para él. 

—Los problemas de Dean son porque no quiere decirnos nada —le señaló el inspector. 

El abogado pidió tiempo para hablar con su cliente.

Lestrade mientras tanto convenció a John de que no podía entrar a la sala de interrogatorio con el abogado, pero lo dejaría observar desde el otro lado del vidrio en la cámara de interrogatorios. 

Cuando se reunió en ella con Dean Jones y el abogado Hewitt—Brown notó que habían discutido. Esperaba que el abogado y el sentido común hubieran ganado. 

—Te voy a explicar la situación, chico —dijo en tono controlado y serio—. Encontramos el apartamento. Sabemos que la cantidad de dinero que te entra de la cuenta fantasma es la mismo que gastas en costear el alquiler a tu nombre. Encontramos papeles de William Clayworth en una de los muebles. Me resisto a creer que estás negociando con sus papeles, en especial porque una noticia así habría estallado de inmediato… En poco, por medio de las huellas digitales, comprobaremos que Clayworth solía acudir a ese apartamento. 

Se detuvo para dejar que las palabras se asentaran en el pensamiento del chico. Miró de reojo al abogado, quien tenía un aspecto serio y preocupado. 

—En breve tendremos los resultados de las huellas digitales. Las tuyas están en la caja de condones y las de Clayworth también. ¿Es eso lo que te impide hablar? ¿No quieres admitir que eran amantes? 

Hewitt y Jones intercambiaron una mirada que no supo interpretar. El abogado parecía enojado y el chico esperanzado. 

—¡Sí, es eso! —declaró el chico demasiado deprisa. 

—Dean. A William no le gustaría esto. 

El chico torció el gesto. 

—Aún puedo hacer esto por él. No querría lo otro tampoco. 

—No puedo dejarte cometer perjurio —insistió el abogado. 

Lestrade arqueó una ceja. 

—Es cierto: no puede. Esto no quedará aquí. Si lo que sucedía en ese apartamento tiene relación con su muerte iremos hasta el juicio.

Hewitt—Brown se inclinó hacia su cliente. 

—Piensa en Anne. Eso te habría dicho William. 

Aquello era una novedad: contar con la ayuda del abogado defensor no era frecuente. Al parecer, el hombre sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decir. El chico se quebró al escucharlo. Agachó la cara y Lestrade pudo ver una lágrima en su mejilla. 

—Si no tiene nada que ver con su muerte, ¿no dirán nada? —preguntó con cierta inseguridad. 

Ese tono que presagiaba que estaba pronto a hablar. 

—No, no lo haremos. Pero tenemos que estar seguros primero. 

Dean desvió la mirada. Prácticamente pudo verlo retroceder en sus intenciones. Probablemente él también quería estar seguro. 

—No éramos amantes —dijo en voz grave, afectada—. Sólo lo ayudaba. No quería que pudieran llegar hasta el apartamento siguiendo su nombre y sus cuentas. El lugar era suyo, yo no iba allí. 

Lestrade arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. 

—Tus huellas estaban en la caja de condones. 

—Sí. Compraba los condones por ellos —declaró cerrando los ojos, como si le resultara terrible escucharse decirle esas cosas—. Will era una cara conocida, no quería preguntas o paparazzi tras él cuando iba a la farmacia. Yo me encargaba de esas cosas. 

Aquello tenía sentido, en cierta forma. 

—Entonces, Clayworth tenía un amante—señaló Lestrade—. Necesitamos saber quién es. 

Dean negó y se tapó la cara con las manos. 

—Prometí que no diría nada. 

Lanzó una mirada al abogado, quien suspiró resignado. 

Aquello era ilógico. Al parecer a quien el chico protegía era al amante de su empleador muerto. Habría expresado al abogado y al chico lo que pensaba de su actitud de no ser por el toque enérgico con el que llamaron a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. Cuando se acercó y abrió, se encontró con Donovan. 

—Habían huellas de otra persona —declaró, entregándole una hoja. 

Cuando Lestrade la leyó arqueó ambas cejas y se giró con total sorpresa hacia el detenido. 

—¿James McKinnon? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Notó que el chico se estremecía y Hewitt suspiraba. 

Aquel era un giro que no había esperado. 

*** 

James McKinnon y William Clayworth eran amantes. John no había terminado de procesar la información cuando el interrogatorio había continuado. El chico tenía más de un año de sostener la fachada del apartamento, aunque hacía menos tiempo que sabía la identidad del amante de su jefe. Estaba seguro de que nadie más en el canal lo sabía, eran increíblemente prudentes. De hecho, aparte de Dean nadie más que el abogado Hewitt—Brown lo sabía. Ni Penny y Phil tenían idea al respecto. John Weisz, el asistente de James, tampoco tenía idea. 

Sin embargo, había titubeado ante la pregunta de si alguien más podía saberlo. 

—No lo sé —había admitido finalmente. Parecía realmente alicaído—. Tal vez alguien más lo sabe. Hubo una mujer haciéndome preguntas hace una semana, una periodista, creo. No le dije nada, pero… sonaba como si supiera cosas. No quise alertar a Will, no había estado bien de salud esa semana. Pero tampoco logré averiguar quién era la mujer. 

Era un dato curioso, aunque no pudieran hacer mucho con respecto a él. ¿Cuántas periodistas podían tener interés en William Clayworth? 

Después de decidir que no podrían conseguir más información de él al respecto, le pidieron que hiciera una lista de lo que faltaban en el camerino, sobre lo que había mentido en la escena del crimen. 

La lista estaba llena de cosas que podían relacionar a William con James. 

Después del interrogatorio, Lestrade llamó a John su oficina. Donovan lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada sobre su presencia. Ya había estado a su lado en el otro lado del vidrio oscuro y sólo le había dejado caer un comentario sobre lo contagioso de las aficiones extrañas. 

—Esto puede cambiar las cosas —declaró el inspector con gravedad—. ¿Qué tal si no era tan secreto como Jones piensa? Alguien en el canal pudo enterarse. Incluida la esposa del propio McKinnon. 

John hizo memoria. Elizabeth McKinnon parecía una mujer fuerte y centrada. ¿Estaba sugiriendo Lestrade que podría haber matado al amante de su marido? Tal vez era mucho suponer. 

Donovan parecía tener otra teoría. 

—Tampoco deberíamos despertar al propio McKinnon. ¿Y si tenían problemas? Clayworth podría amenazar con exponerlo. Además, por más amantes que fueran, no podía sentarle bien que el otro se dejara toda la fama. O tal vez se enteró sobre la infección y no le hizo nada de gracia… 

—No creo que no lo supiera —dijo John de inmediato. 

La mujer lo miró con escepticismo. 

—¿Crees que se habría acostado con él sabiéndolo? 

Sí. Por supuesto que lo creía. Tal vez se debía a que sabía que utilizando la protección adecuada una persona con VIH podía tener una vida sexual activa con seguridad para su pareja. 

O tal vez sólo estaba convencido de que si se amaba a alguien, se estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos por estar con él. Incluso sin garantías. En este caso, sabían cómo cuidarse y la caja de condones en el apartamento le hacía pensar que lo hacían. 

Sin embargo, no llegó a decir nada de eso. Lestrade se le adelantó. 

—No tenemos pruebas para ninguno de esos casos. 

—Tal vez sí —propuso Donovan, sonriendo con una satisfacción insufrible—. Revisé la coartada de McKinnon. El chofer confirma la ruta, pero también asegura que dejó al actor antes de llegar a su destino porque quería tomarse un tiempo solo. Al parecer, es común que lo haga y al hombre no le extrañó. 

—¿Lo dejó cerca del estudio? —preguntó John con interés, a su pesar. 

—Da igual —dijo Lestrade tomando su saco—. Nos mintió. Es suficiente para interrogarlo de nuevo. 

*** 

James McKinnon no reaccionó como John hubiera esperado. De hecho, la primera emoción que cruzó su rostro fue un alivio profundo. Luego, una tristeza real inundó sus facciones. Pronto había lágrimas en sus ojos. Bajó la cabeza cerrando los párpados. 

—Al fin —susurró con voz cortada antes de inspirar profundo y levantar el rostro hacia ellos—. Sí, éramos amantes. 

Parecía profundamente complacido de decirlo en voz alta. 

Incluso se permitió sonreír un momento de manera débil y vacilante. 

—Nos mintió cuando lo interrogamos —señaló Lestrade de nuevo. 

No parecía cómodo con cuestionar al hombre en la oficina su propia casa, pero al actor no pareció importarle. Asintió de inmediato. 

—Le había prometido a Will que si moría antes de que fuera pública nuestra relación, no diría nada. Él no quería que nadie supiera lo nuestro. Temía que fuera negativo para mí, por mi carrera y mi familia.

El despacho era lujoso, cómodo y acogedor, aunque John sospechaba que no solía ser utilizado. Sherlock lo hubiera sabido a ciencia cierta por el grosor de lo que a él le parecía una fina capa de polvo o algo por el estilo, pero él se limitaba a observar que todo estaba demasiado ordenado para ser utilizado con frecuencia.

—¿Pensaban hacerlo público si él mejoraba? —preguntó John frunciendo el ceño. 

McKinnon negó de inmediato. Tenía un trago de licor en la mano. Les había ofrecido uno al llegar, pero ambos habían declinado. John tenía la impresión de que Lestrade hubiera preferido que él tampoco bebiera, pero no estaba arrestado y estaba en su propia casa, no se lo podía impedir. 

—Amaba a Will —declaró con seguridad. Incluso levantó un poco más la barbilla, como si quisiera demostrar que estaba orgulloso de lo que decía—. Pero había complicaciones. Carter nunca lo hubiera aceptado y mi esposa tampoco. Con suerte, se habrían limitado a echar a Will de la serie, pero yo no quería correr ese riesgo: esta era su oportunidad de hacerse un gran nombre en el medio. 

El recuerdo de la actitud de Harold J. Carter ante la homosexualidad le hizo pensar a John que el actor no estaba tan perdido al respecto. 

—Además —continuó McKinnon—, Will decía que esperáramos a que mi hija estuviera más grande y pudiera lidiar mejor con todo. 

John intercambió una mirada con Lestrade. Se aclaró la garganta. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenían Will y usted juntos? 

James McKinnon sonrió antes de sorber un trago pequeño. Sus ojos seguían acuosos pero el recuerdo parecía ser grato. 

—Casi los tres años. Era imposible trabajar con Will y mantenerse indiferente. Ninguno lo planeó, sólo nos reuníamos a preparar nuestras escenas. Eran sólo nueve capítulos en un inicio… sólo trabajo. Pero… 

Se calló y su mirada se perdió en un punto en el vacío detrás de John. Parecía estar viendo de nuevo todo lo que había vivido con Clayworth. Como si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo con la memoria.

—La química era real —dijo tras unos momentos que tanto Lestrade como él respetaron—. Lo que gente percibía… Al parecer ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno actuando para disimularlo. Elizabeth estaba encantada de poder utilizar nuestra supuesta relación como publicidad. Nosotros disfrutábamos fingir porque… no fingíamos. No lo que ellos creían al menos. 

Suspiró y dio otro trago al vaso que mecía entre sus dedos mientras se dejaba vagar entre sus recuerdos. 

John notó, por la tensión en el rostro de Lestrade, que iba a hacer una pregunta importante. 

—¿Sabía que William estaba enfermo? 

El actor asintió de inmediato, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía. 

—Al inicio me rechazó por lo mismo. Insistía en que era demasiado peligroso que estuviéramos juntos —declaró con calma. John tenía la sensación de que encontraba liberador responder a esas preguntas, lo que no resultaba muy propio de un asesino. A menos que fuera psicópata. McKinnon sonrió de repente—. Me costó un poco de trabajo convencerlo… 

Parecía extasiado en un recuerdo particularmente bueno. 

Lestrade volvió a limpiarse la garganta, como había hecho John, para llamar su atención. 

—Según el forense, estaba grave. 

El actor asintió, perdiendo la sonrisa. Su expresión se tornó profundamente grave. 

—Lo era. Intenté convencerlo de que no renovara su contrato. Me daba igual que cancelaran la serie si Matt Lovell dejaba de salir: Will necesitaba tratamiento urgentemente. 

—¿No le importaba si cancelaban la serie? —repitió John. 

McKinnon no dudó en reafirmarlo. De hecho, parecía ligeramente ofendido de tener que hacerlo.

—Will era más importante —declaró con seguridad. Luego, como si entendiera de repente que ellos no sabían de qué les hablaba, los miró a ambos con la expresión de quien pretende ser comprendido—. Estaba muy solo. Aparte de su agente, su abogado y su asistente, casi no tenía personas constantes en su vida y ninguna que se hiciera cargo de él sin que le pagara para ello. Si hubiera dejado la serie y hubiera aceptado lo mal que estaba, tal vez habría logrado que aceptara que me necesitaba. Podría haber dicho toda la verdad e irme con él a cuidarle. 

Por un momento, John se preguntó qué diría Elizabeth McKinnon en caso de escucharlo. No sabía si sentirse impresionado por la intensidad de sus palabras o por la indiferencia con la que hablaba de dejar a su esposa y su hija. ¿Era egoísmo querer dejar todo botado, incluida esposa, hija y el trabajo que era el sustento de todos ellos, por amar a alguien así? 

John se removió con incomodidad al plantearse la pregunta. Reconocía algo en la voz de McKinnon que no le dejaba dudar amor que profesaba tenerle a Clayworth. Ahora, al contrario de en el interrogatorio, no tenía la sensación de estar escuchando respuestas ensayadas. 

—¿Su esposa lo sabía? —preguntó Lestrade continuando con la línea de cuestionamientos que tenían que hacerle. 

El actor negó, con aspecto pensativo. 

—No. Tampoco estoy seguro de que le importara demasiado. La propaganda que conseguíamos cuando fingíamos ante las cámaras que teníamos algo que ocultar la entusiasmaba. En cada mirada que Will y yo intercambiábamos, Elizabeth veía libras. 

Había un resentimiento claro en su voz. 

—¿Pero habría sido malo que el público se supiera la verdad? —recopiló John, ligeramente confundido. 

McKinnon asintió mientras deformaba su rostro con una muesca de asco. 

—¿Quién quiere contratar un actor de acción conocido por tener una relación homosexual? Nadie quiere ver a un gay pegando patadas y haciendo explotar bombas en la gran pantalla. No es algo para el gran público. Ése no es el héroe que quieren. 

—¿Dónde estaba el martes en la tarde? —continuó Lestrade cambiando de tema, ignorando la mirada retadora de McKinnon, como si quisiera conocer su posición al respecto—. Sabemos que no regresó con su chofer después de la sesión. 

El actor suspiró. 

—Estaba en el apartamento que Will y yo compartimos. Tiene una entrada que permite el acceso a la escalera de incendios desde el callejón posterior. Habíamos quedado de vernos. Lo esperé por dos horas y no apareció: en su lugar recibí una llamada del canal notificándome del asesinato. 

Suspiró profundamente. 

—Nadie puede comprobarlo —se adelantó a decir, robando la siguiente pregunta de los labios de Lestrade—. Queríamos estar solos, pero nunca podíamos. Fingimos contratar un mismo profesor de actuación que en realidad era una fachada para tener un lugar donde reunirnos y luego Will consiguió otro apartamento más para ambos, ahí cerca, en el piso superior de una clínica dentista. Ese día salí temprano de la sesión de fotos y Elizabeth me había dicho que tenía planes, así que le escribí a Will al teléfono desechable que usábamos. Le dije que lo esperaría en casa por si podía llegar. Pero no llegó. 

En ese punto, los ojos claros del fornido actor volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. 

***

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Lestrade tras salir de la casa de los McKinnon. El actor les había agradecido su interés y se había excusado porque tenía que marchar hacia el canal: ese día era el acto oficial en memoria de Will y tenía que ir lo más presentable posible. 

Elizabeth no estaba en casa. Tenían que interrogarla también, averiguar si sabía lo de su marido, pero para ello deberían verla en los estudios del canal. Al menos si querían hacerlo ese día. Con todo el revuelo de la ceremonia en honor a Clayworth tal vez lo hicieran hasta la mañana siguiente a primera hora. 

John lanzó una mirada hacia la casa. Rumbo a la salida había podido ver a James alzando a su niña pequeña, no tendría más de 6 años. Jugaba con un perrito pequeño, que no le extrañaría que fuera el de William Clayworth. Había visto fotos del actor con su mascota en algunas de las memorias que se habían publicado sobre él. 

—No creo que lo matara —dijo con sinceridad. 

Lestrade arqueó una ceja. 

—Suenas seguro. ¿Por qué? 

Se encogió de hombros. Sherlock no habría aceptado una apreciación como esa probablemente. 

—Creo que en verdad lo amaba. 

El inspector parecía indeciso al respecto. 

—Pudieron suceder muchas cosas, incluso si lo quería. Pudo ser un ataque de celos. O un caso de eutanasia incluso. 

John arqueó una ceja. ¿Eutanasia con una sobredosis en el camerino del canal? Tenía que haber mejores maneras de planificar algo así. 

Sin embargo, no tuvo opción de replicar. El teléfono de Lestrade sonó en ese momento. 

—¡Tenemos algo! —logró escuchar cuando el inspector respondió. Donovan hablaba tan fuerte que casi era innecesario que el inspector pusiera la llamada en altavoz—. ¿Recuerda a la mujer que mencionó Jones que investigaba a Clayworth? La encontré. Alguien más sabía sobre el romance con McKinnon. 

*** 

El ambiente en el lugar era extraño. Había cientos de personas con los ojos llorosos pero radiantes de emoción a la vez. Sherlock no quería desentonar, así que compró dos camisetas a uno de los vendedores oportunistas de la ocasión. Molly no iba a quejarse. De hecho, le había costado mantener la compostura cuando le había entregado una camiseta de Matt Lovell. También le había costado no reírse al verlo ponerse una camiseta con el poster oficial de la última temporada. Entre el atuendo y ese cabello de tono rojizo, era imposible reconocerlo a simple vista. 

—¿Tienes el programa? —preguntó Sherlock con cierto tono de impaciencia. Por suerte todo el mundo estaba muy concentrado en sus propias emociones como para notar que el detective se encontraba más tenso y menos extasiado que los demás. 

—¡Es precioso! —exclamó Molly con entusiasmo. La mirada de reojo que le dedicó Sherlock antes de seguir examinando todo la hizo bajar la cabeza hacia el programa. Realmente era bello. Para el tributo a la memoria de William Clayworth habían impreso aquellos panfletos con fotos suyas que no recordaba de antes—. Primero, la venta de souvernirs y exposición de la serie. Segundo, es el acto donde van a hablar los actores y el equipo de la serie: van a presentar el video en memoria de William. Tercero, el tour por las instalaciones. Aunque puede haber sorpresas en medio de todo. 

Nunca había ido a un evento como ese. Sherlock probablemente observaba otras cosas, pero a ella le hubiera gustado tener la posibilidad de ver más cosas a la vez. Los _cosplayers_ de la serie la tenían fascinada. Ya le hubiera gustado a ella vestirse de Kate Lovell. Miró de reojo al detective. Nunca, ni en sus más disparatadas fantasías, había imaginado que iría a un evento de ese tipo con Sherlock Holmes. 

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que hubiera dado por salir con el detective y que él tuviera confianza de compartir algo con ella, habría disfrutado mucho más el evento si no hubiera ido con él. Era difícil concentrarse en lo emocional de todo lo que sucedía en el escenario sin dejar de pensar en qué estaría observando Sherlock. 

Al dirigir una mirada de reojo al hombre a su lado notó que se mantenía impasible y su mirada se dirigía más bien al resto del cast y equipo de producción que se encontraban sentados atrás del micrófono desde el que cada persona se dirigía a la multitud, en el escenario que habían armado para el evento. Le dolió el corazón cuando a James se le quebró la voz al empezar a hablar de por qué Will había sido único como compañero.

También le dolió ver cómo el actor se retiraba del escenario. Nina Roberts, su agente, lo siguió. Molly la reconocía de las fotos de los eventos oficiales. Los vio discutir. Al mirar de reojo a Sherlock, notó que por primera vez ponía atención a lo mismo que ella.

—Es una pena que se vaya —murmuró Molly. 

Sherlock arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Lamentando la pérdida de fotografías y gifs de James McKinnon sufriendo por Clayworth? —No tuvo que responder, el detective ya se había hecho una idea al respecto—. Su ausencia es más significativa, pero por supuesto van a obviar ese detalle, como todos los significativos. 

No hizo más comentarios al respecto y continuó con su impasible evaluación del evento. 

Tampoco se sumó a las reacciones generales cuando pasaron videos de detrás de cámaras nunca visto hasta entonces y una escena que ya se había filmado del siguiente capítulo, donde Matt y Hunter tenían que pelear juntos por sus vidas, negándose a abandonar al otro y ponerse a salvo. La gente estaba enloqueciendo, así que había poco peligro de que repararan en el impasible Sherlock. 

Cuando inició el tour pasó algo similar. A Molly le hubiera gustado poder concentrarse en la experiencia pero no podía evitar estar pendiente del detective. En especial porque cada vez que seguía su mirada no le encontraba el menor sentido a lo que estaba observando. 

De hecho, Sherlock desapareció de su lado durante un rato y ni siquiera le extrañó. Habría sido un alivio si no se hubiera preocupado siempre por él de manera natural. Se dedicó a aprovechar la oportunidad dentro de lo posible. Tomó fotos en la puerta del camerino de cada uno de los actores y consiguió algunos autógrafos. 

Aunque la oportunidad de conseguir más terminó cuando la policía hizo su entrada en las instalaciones preguntando por Elizabeth McKinnon y se desató un infierno. 

*** 

Elizabeth McKinnon sabía mantener la cabeza en alto con dignidad. Lestrade había ignorado su pose ofendida mientras el equipo de Scotland Yard registraba su cubículo. Otro equipo hacía lo mismo con su casa. Tras escuchar las averiguaciones de Sally habían esperado la orden y el equipo para presentarse en el estudio a realizar el registro antes del interrogatorio. 

En el set se había armado un revuelo increíble. Más valía que aquello resultara bien, porque habían irrumpido al final de la conmemoración en honor a William Clayworth y llegarían a las portadas de todos los periódicos.

Había escuchado como mandaban a llamar por teléfono al abogado de la compañía, al abogado de la mujer y al propio James McKinnon. Sabía que una vez que todos llegaran perdería su oportunidad, así que decidió empezar a hablar con ella desde ese momento. 

—Sabemos que tenía una detective privada investigando a Clayworth —señaló cuando la mujer demandó conocer las razones para aquel atropello—. Averiguó varias cosas interesantes. 

El aire de impaciencia de Elizabeth McKinnon no escondía su inquietud del todo. 

—Queríamos saber las razones por las cuales dudaba de renovar su contrato. Es algo habitual —respondió con sequedad. 

—Pero descubrió algunas cosas más —dejó caer Lestrade. Notó como John se acercaba a escuchar la conversación. No podía andar dentro de la oficina durante el registro, pero oficialmente tomaba notas por él. 

La mujer desvió la mirada. 

—Son cosas privadas —declaró con un intento de desdén que no fue exitoso. Estaba asustada. 

—O motivos para un homicidio —señaló Lestrade con gravedad—. Era el amante de su marido. Lo sabía. 

La ira destelló en los ojos de Elizabeth. 

—Sí. El hombre perfecto, amable, caballeroso, dulce y consentido por todo el país se estaba acostando con mi esposo. Me enteré —respondió con tono golpeado. 

El bullicio a su espalda lo hizo girarse. Varios de los empleados del canal se habían quedado afuera del pasillo, los curiosos habituales de siempre cuando se hacían esos procedimientos. A la gente del tour la habían sacado de las instalaciones. Eran las personas que quedaban quienes estaban haciendo el ruido ahora y pudo ver por qué. 

James McKinnon acababa de llegar. 

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en un tono golpeado que difería mucho de su actitud horas antes cuando le habían interrogado. Su físico resultaba imponente al verle enfadado. Sin embargo, Lestrade no estaba seguro de que fuera con él con quien estuviera enojado—. ¿Por qué investigan a mi esposa? 

—¡Es tu culpa! —Le reprochó la mujer con despecho—. Si no te hubieras metido en su cama… 

—Nunca creí que te molestara demasiado —replicó con furia y resentimiento. No parecía sorprendido—. Pensé que celebrabas lo bien que nos salía el papel. 

Lestrade los miró alternativamente. Empezaba a sospechar que el actor le había mentido de nuevo. Sabía que su esposa estaba al tanto de su romance. Aquella no era una discusión donde un secreto como aquel acababa de ser revelado. 

—¡Eso era antes de saber que nos ponías a Lya y a mí en peligro! Acostándote con un enfermo de esos… ¡¿Cómo te atrevías a tocarnos siquiera después de estar con él?! —La furia era evidente en la voz de Elizabeth, quien parecía haber olvidado que estaba siendo investigada en ese momento—. Si llegaste a enfermarnos haré tu vida un infierno. 

Él no era ningún experto, pero estaba seguro de que el VIH no se transmitía por tocar a alguien nada más. La mujer parecía particularmente aterrada además de asqueada. Carraspeó para recobrar la atención del matrimonio. 

—¿Se enteró de la enfermedad por el reporte de la investigadora? 

Elizabeth lo miró con asco. 

—Ahí me enteré de todo. Pero no he matado a nadie. 

McKinnon pareció recordar su presencia en ese momento también. Se giró hacia él con seriedad. 

—Por eso no le dije nada —señaló en tono de disculpa—. Es la madre de mi hija, no creo que fuera capaz. 

—Eso nos toca determinarlo a nosotros —le reprochó Lestrade. 

No parecían estar demasiado lejos de hacerlo. 

—Tenemos algo —declaró Sally acercándose con una sonrisa satisfecha. Sostenía una caja plateada en la mano. Reconocía la descripción entre los objetos faltantes que había listado Jones.

Además, la mancha oscura en la esquina inferior era sangre. Resultaba inconfundible. 

James McKinnon reaccionó antes que él. Un lamento inhumano rasgó sus cuerdas vocales, como un animal herido. 

—¡Es de Will! —Gritó con furia. Tomó a su esposa por el brazo, cuyo rostro se había descompuesto de miedo al verse descubierta—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! 

—¡No me toques! —vociferó Elizabeth empujándolo lejos de ella. 

Los oficiales en la escena se apresuraron a separarlos, aunque los gritos continuaron. Cuando Lestrade dio la orden de llevarse a la mujer bajo arresto, James le dirigió una mirada enloquecida antes de apoyar la espalda en la pared y con un lamento cargado de rabia, deslizarse hasta sentarse en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos. 

Lestrade lo contempló con lástima, pero eso no evitó la sensación de triunfo: habían resuelto aquel maldito caso al fin. 

*** 

—No puede ser verdad —declaró una perpleja Molly al ver el video por segunda vez—. ¿James y Will? ¿De verdad? 

En un video tomado con un teléfono celular que se había vuelto viral se veía a Elizabeth y James McKinnon en una acalorada discusión momentos antes de que la mujer fuera arrestada por el asesinato de William Clayworth. 

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sherlock con calma mientras revisaba el periódico desde una Tablet en la sala de la chica —Estabas ahí. 

Molly lo miró incrédula. 

—Nos sacaron a todos cuando llegó la policía. No sé dónde estabas en ese momento pero no nos dejaron quedarnos. 

Sherlock sonrió con suficiencia. 

—¿Qué te da a entender el video? —preguntó con tono complaciente. Al parecer estaba de mucho mejor humor que horas antes. 

—Pareciera que Elizabeth está diciendo que se acostó con alguien enfermo y tenía miedo de que la contagiara a ella y su hija. ¿De verdad se refiere a…? 

La chica se detuvo a media frase, como si temiera decirla. Sherlock asintió. 

—William, sí —completó por ella—. No debería sorprenderte tanto. Tienes páginas de páginas de post de Tumblr demostrando su relación. 

La mujer lo miró perpleja. 

—Una cosa es decirlo, pero que sea verdad… 

—Lo es —reafirmó Sherlock—. Lo supuse desde que deduje lo inapropiado que era que un dentista lo examinara tres veces a la semana. Recordarás que te pregunté por su profesor de actuación. Las visitas al dentista disimulaban los encuentros pasionales. Estuve en la clínica, observé las escaleras que llevaban arriba y luego, desde la parte anterior, un acceso a la escalera de incendios. El local del supuesto profesor de actuación, también lleva a ese callejón. Era la cubierta perfecta contra los paparazzi. 

Molly no podía creerlo. Lo primero que pensó era que tenía que entrar a Tumblr de inmediato, lo que era bastante inadecuado. Había algo más importante todavía. 

—¿Elizabeth lo mató? —preguntó con incredulidad. 

Sherlock arqueó una ceja. 

—Supongo que la duda expresada en el comentario del video es demasiado lógica como para ser tomada en cuenta. 

Por un momento no entendió a lo que se refería, pero después buscó la fuente original del video y leyó la leyenda al pie. Frunció el ceño, aquello tenía sentido. 

—Tal vez fue un crimen pasional —dijo con tono inseguro. 

La mueca sarcástica en el rostro de Sherlock desechó aquella idea de inmediato. 

—Un asesinato con tanta elaboración en encubrimiento e inculpación no puede ser meramente pasional —dijo con firmeza. 

Aún conservaba esa facilidad de hacer sentir idiotas a los demás cuando expresaban sus ideas. 

De repente, otra duda cruzó la mente de Molly, quien frunció el ceño confusa. 

—¿Cómo sabías del comentario del video? ¿Estás de acuerdo con quien lo subió? 

La sonrisa de suficiencia que siguió a esa pregunta la dejó perpleja, hasta que Sherlock le pasó su teléfono. En la galería de videos tomados, vio que estaba corriendo el mismo archivo que acababa de ver. 

La sospecha le hizo sentir cosquillas en la boca del estómago. 

—¿Tú lo tomaste? ¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar? ¿Por eso te perdiste durante el tour? —Sherlock no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, pero el silencio era elocuente—. ¿Cómo hiciste para que no te vieran? 

—He potenciado esa habilidad estos dos años —declaró. 

Si en algún momento Molly había admirado a Sherlock con todo su ser, no podía ser más que la admiración que sentía en ese momento. Sabía que no lo hacía por ella ni mucho menos, pero sentía el caso de Will como algo tan cercano que el hecho de que estuviera tan empeñado en resolverlo la llenaba de una calidez especial. 

—Entonces, ¿no fue Elizabeth? 

Sherlock negó. 

—Todo es bastante obvio si ves las fotos de la escena del crimen. 

Sin embargo, si Molly quería una explicación completa, iba a tener que esperar un poco más. De momento, Sherlock tenía que salir de nuevo. 

*** 

Los abogados de Elizabeth McKinnon le habían impedido decir media palabra más, pero el arresto se había llevado acabo. Lestrade le había dicho a John que se fuera a casa, y de ser posible, que redactara un informe de lo que había sucedido. Los curiosos de la escena habían tenido sus teléfonos a mano y alguien había subido en línea el video de la discusión entre James y Elizabeth. La red estaba ardiendo con las revelaciones. 

Comió algo de camino, lo último que quería era cocinar. Tenía la mente llena de imágenes y recuerdos de la discusión y el arresto. Al fin todos empezaban a hablar con sinceridad de lo que pensaban de la relación de James y Will. El tono ensayado que tanto le había molestado había desaparecido. Aquella relación era el meollo de todo. 

Al fin estaba terminado el caso y sólo quedaba cerrar los últimos detalles. 

O eso le hubiera gustado pensar. Tenía la sensación de que algo no calzaba del todo, pero se dijo con amargura que cuando un caso no tenía una espectacular resolución final por parte de Sherlock, no funcionaba igual. 

Encendió la computadora para hacer su informe, pero primero accedió a Internet. Al abrirse la su blog en la primera pestaña, suspiró. No sería lo mismo hacer eventualmente una entrada sobre ese caso. No había tenido nada impresionante. 

Sin embargo, quería decir algo. Abrió el espacio para una entrada nueva y lo meditó un momento. 

Antes de que escribiera algo, recibió la notificación de que tenía un mensaje. 

Frunció el ceño. Nadie comentaba en su blog ya. 

Lo abrió y parpadeó, sorprendido. 

_“No es un detective. Sea un doctor, y verá la verdad. Todo gira en torno a la jeringa.”_

Había sido dejado por una cuenta desconocida hacía unos segundos. John lo miró perplejo. ¿Quién escribía esas palabras? No era uno de sus lectores habituales, y al entrar a su cuenta descubrió que era un usuario nuevo. ¿Se refería al caso de Clayworth? Por supuesto, no había ningún otro. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? Además, el caso estaba resuelto ya. 

¿O no? 

Después de todo, era una resolución hecha por Scotland Yard. 

Intentó hablar con Lestrade al respecto por teléfono, pero el hombre desechó la idea de inmediato. 

—Está resuelto, es normal que ella lo niegue, pero está clarísimo: hasta había advertido a su esposo de que estaría ocupada y se hizo con una coartada. Es culpable —declaró con absoluto convencimiento—. Alguien debió reconocerte durante la investigación y quiere molestarte. 

La seguridad de Lestrade, curiosamente, fue lo que más inquietud le causó. Recordaba perfectamente que según Sherlock, el inspector solía precipitarse a conclusiones equivocadas sin dudarlo siquiera. 

Decidió comer algo antes de continuar su trabajo. Al regresar, encontró otro mensaje en el blog. 

_“¿Qué tan fácil es acertar la vena de alguien que está forcejeando en un ángulo inclinado correcto?”_

Su primer impulso fue bloquear al remitente, pero se detuvo de golpe. Era una pregunta interesante. Atender emergencias hacía que se desarrollaran ciertas habilidades, aunque con una persona en movimiento solían ponerse otro tipo de inyecciones, no unas tan precisas. Además, por el uso de la aguja habían deducido que había sido una persona sin experiencia quien había hecho la aplicación. 

Entonces… 

De repente sintió que le sudaban las manos. No podía ser. 

Era como si acabaran de darle una bofetada. Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿O estaba imaginando cosas? 

Buscó el archivo forense de nuevo y lo repasó. La teoría del forense era que Clayworth había forcejeado, lo habían inyectado con la sobredosis de droga y la aguja se había quebrado. Después, con una sobredosis en las venas había perdido el equilibrio al alejarse de su atacante y se había golpeado la nuca contra una mesa al caer hacia atrás. 

Pero aquel anónimo tenía razón. ¿De qué manera habían logrado inyectarlo si forcejaba? Meter la aguja no era difícil, pero mantenerla dentro lo suficiente como para inyectar toda la sustancia antes de que se quebrara… No, no tenía sentido. 

Tal vez si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza antes, habría estado inconsciente. Pero no hubiera forcejado y quebrado la aguja… 

A menos que el golpe no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte. 

Cuando empezó a analizar las fotos de la autopsia del golpe bajo esa nueva idea se dio cuenta de que algo importante. El forense había dado aquella como una teoría posible, pero lo único claro era el trauma con un objeto con una esquina, un ángulo de 90º. Un trauma en la base de la cabeza, sobre el hueso occipital. 

Tal vez había caído contra la mesa primero. Se había quedado medio inconsciente, luego se había despertado, encontrándose con la aguja dentro del brazo. Entonces había forcejado y se había quebrazo la aguja… Pero la dosis en su sangre era muy alta ya para defenderse bien. 

¿Cuál era la dosis de nuevo? 

Se sumergió en los datos de la escena del crimen y la autopsia. Revisó de nuevo las notas y las fotos. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando despertó su computadora y se encontró con otro mensaje en el blog. 

_“Una mesa no puede ser lo único con una esquina en una habitación”._

Irritado, estuvo a punto de contestarle que si sabía algo lo dijera de un vez. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño pensativo. Si algún otro objeto en la habitación hubiera causado esa herida, tendría sangre. Lo habrían visto. 

La persona que le escribía o sabía demasiado o le estaba tomando el pelo. 

Sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de que debía prestar atención a ese dato también. Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas pero tal vez le había dado una información real. 

¿Quién le escribía que sabía tanto? 

Aún con dudas volvió a revisar todas las fotos de la habitación en busca de un objeto que hubiera podido causar un golpe semejante al reportado en la autopsia. 

No había nada que calzara. Estaba buscando de nuevo cuando se quedó dormido sobre el escritorio. 

Horas más tarde, cuando se despertó con dolor de cuello y la espalda resentida, se le ocurrió. 

Tal vez lo que buscaba ya no estaba allí. 

Tenía que ver la lista de objetos faltantes que había hecho Dean Jones. 

Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, se encontró con un nuevo mensaje en el blog. Tenía un link al archivo del video de lo sucedido en el arresto de Elizabeth, con la llegada de James McKinnon y la consecuente discusión. Se había vuelto viral, pero aquel parecía el video original. Las personas en los comentarios condenaban ya a la mujer, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el mensaje de descripción del video. 

_“Esta mujer clava una aguja en el brazo de un hombre enfermo, pero tiene miedo de que su esposo le pase una infección con solo tocarla.”_

La idea hizo que le empezara a dar vueltas la cabeza. 

*** 

John se presentó a primera hora en Scotland Yard. Lestrade lo miró con curiosidad y al escuchar lo que tenía que decirle puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Aprecio tu preocupación, pero ya está resuelto —insistió el inspector—. Las pruebas son circunstanciales pero es suficiente. McKinnon probablemente haga un trato cuando se canse de negarlo. 

—Hay una teoría alternativa de cómo sucedió —insistió John—. No digo que no sea ella. Aunque sí es curioso que si tanto miedo le tiene al VIH se arriesgue a usar una aguja en alguien infectado. 

Lestrade lo miró muy serio. Empezaba a perder la paciencia. 

—Sherlock solía llegar a última hora a desarmar mis casos con teorías alternativas, pero tenía pruebas y una lógica inefable para ellas. Déjalo ir, John. 

Supo que iba a perder toda su atención en ese momento, por lo que se precipitó a hablar de nuevo. 

—Alguien me lo dijo. La misma persona del mensaje de ayer en mi blog. Envió más. Me hizo ver que probablemente estemos viendo mal esto. 

Aquello no fue del agrado del inspector.

—¿Alguien más? ¿Quién, si se puede saber? Sherlock está muerto —le recordó de mal modo. 

John sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharlo. También notó que el inspector se arrepentía de sus palabras, pero no podía retractarse. Era cierto. Él mismo se lo había recordado a sí mismo porque, aunque la idea fuera tentadora, evidentemente aquellos mensajes tenían que venir de alguien más. 

—No lo sé —replicó John—, pero tiene sentido. 

La irritación en el rostro de Lestrade era clara. 

—Estoy ocupado ahora. Hablaremos después de esto. 

Cuando el inspector se retiró a su oficina, supo que no valía la pena discutir más al respecto. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así. 

*** 

En la casa de los McKinnon todo parecía dispuesto para repeler a curiosos, paparazzi y periodistas. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, cuando dio su nombre le dejaron pasar. 

Tal vez lo habían reportado como parte del equipo de Scotland Yard. 

James McKinnon lo recibió en la sala principal de la casa. No había rastros de la niña por ningún lado, supuso que alguien más estaría haciéndose cargo de ella. Algo sensato, considerando lo afectado que parecía el actor. No se había hecho la barba, llevaba el cabello desordenado y unas sombras cada vez más oscuras marcaban la parte inferior de sus ojos. 

Parecía que había estado bebiendo. 

—Will no podía beber —declaró al notar que la mirada de John se detenía en la botella vacía sobre la mesa—. Le decía a todos que se había hecho abstemio, pero el doctor le había recomendado no tomar licor, por la medicación. Yo había dejado de tomar también. Para hacérselo más fácil. Ahora ya no importa. 

Era doloroso escucharlo. 

John asintió, dándole a entender que estaba bien. Se sentó en el sillón frente al que se encontraba el actor tras dudar un momento. No había sido invitado a hacerlo pero tampoco rechazado. 

—No vengo con la policía —declaró en primer lugar. No quería dar lugar a equívocos. 

James se encogió de hombros. 

—Da igual. Usted me agrada. Will era un fan de Sherlock. Siempre dijo que el día que hicieran la película sobre él, quería actuar en ella. 

La idea le resultó dolorosa. ¿Algún día se haría una película inmortalizando las mentiras de Moriarty? ¿Pensarían usar su blog de base? Se sintió asqueado por la idea. 

—A cualquiera le habría gustado hacer del Sherlock que conocí —declaró con firmeza. 

El hombre sonrió. 

—Le creo. Pero a William le hubiera gustado hacer el papel de usted, no el de su amigo. 

Arqueó una ceja con incredulidad. 

—Decía que admiraba su fe, su amor y su fidelidad a su memoria. La última entrada de su blog era su favorita —declaró. Luego rió sin ninguna alegría—. Una vez, cuando hablamos de esto, me sugirió que yo debería hacer a Sherlock. No soy tan listo como para eso, me temo. 

—Ni yo tan atractivo. O tan alto, como Will —declaró John desviando la mirada. 

Por alguna razón, James encontró divertido su comentario. 

—Supongo que hubiera preferido que no fueran interpretados por dos amantes. Para evitar mal entendidos, al menos. 

John suspiró. Eso no le hubiera importado en absoluto. 

—Quería hablar con usted sobre su esposa —dijo tras limpiarse la garganta, cambiando de tema con cierta brusquedad que esperaba que no lo ofendiera. No podía hablar de eso—. Ayer parecía muy convencido de que ella no habría hecho algo así. 

—Eso quería pensar —respondió el hombre adquiriendo un aire decepcionado y dolido—. Hace años no existe amor entre nosotros, pero éramos un equipo. Supongo que de la misma forma que no pude seguir con las mentiras, ella cambió. 

—Matar a alguien no es fácil —declaró John. Lo sabía por experiencia—. No cualquiera lo hace. Usted no la creía capaz. 

James suspiró. 

—Aún me cuesta creerlo. Estaba enojada, pero creí que preferiría hacer nuestra vida un infierno. Amenazó con eso. 

Ese era un punto interesante. 

—¿Lo amenazó? 

—Sí. Cuando recibió el informe de la detective no lo compartió con los demás en el canal. Vino hacia mí a pedirle que lo negara todo. No me vi capaz de hacerlo. El alivio de que la verdad saliera a la luz… William nunca pudo comprenderlo. Elizabeth me pidió que lo dejara, pero yo me negué. Cuando ella siguió leyendo el informe y supo sobre su enfermedad y los estimulantes, fue el punto de quiebre. Dijo que la había puesto en peligro, a ella y a nuestra hija. Sentenció que pediría el divorcio y haría un escándalo. Claro, cuando le recordé que eso afectaría las entradas de dinero para Lya se calmó un poco. Tocarle el bolsillo siempre fue mágico. Supongo que por eso habló con Nina. 

El desaliento en sus palabras era palpable. 

—¿Nina Roberts? ¿Sabía del romance? —También les había mentido entonces. No recordaba los detalles exactos de la entrevistas, pero se había ufanado de la manera en que habían utilizado la supuesta relación y lo innecesaria que resultaba para James. 

No había dicho que supiera sobre ningún romance real entre su cliente y el muerto. 

—Sí —replicó el hombre, ajeno a la reacción de John—. Intentó convencerme de terminarlo también. Nina todo lo que podía ver era que si se hacía pública nuestra relación, mi carrera podía verse afectada. Ninguna entendía que no me importaba. 

Nina Roberts. Bajita, elegante y muy segura de sí misma. La recordaba perfectamente, había causado una buena impresión en él. No parecía el tipo de agente que iba a quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras la carrera de su cliente estrella se desvanecía. 

—¿Qué hizo después de hablar con usted? —preguntó de la manera más casual que pudo. Por suerte, McKinnon no estaba en condiciones de ponerse demasiado suspicaz—. ¿Es posible que intentara hablar con William? 

La idea le causó gracia, aunque su risa no tenía alegría en ella. 

—Tal vez. No habría servido de nada. William me había prometido que si pensaba ser egoísta con algo hasta el final, era en seguir conmigo. Además, Nina y él nunca se agradaron. Penny era muy maternal con él, así que no podía entender la relación tan calculada que teníamos Nina y yo. 

Tenía la sensación de estar sobre la pista correcta. Un cosquilleo de emoción lo recorrió. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo sentía. 

—Ella dijo que estaba con su esposa a la hora del asesinato —dijo John con cautela. No quería disparar otro ataque de ira como el que había tenido contra su esposa el día anterior. 

Sin embargo, James estaba empezando a adormecerse, probablemente producto del licor. 

—Habría sido mala publicidad que sospecharan de mi esposa —replicó encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, una sonrisa sarcástica que resultaba dolorosa se formó en sus labios—. Debe tener alguna estrategia… Penny es buena, pero Nina también, siempre lo ha sido. Es la reina de las estrategias… 

John sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo. 

*** 

Acudir a la morgue del St. Bartolomé no era ninguna novedad para Lestrade. Mientras que el caso Clayworth parecía estar prácticamente resuelto, no dejaban de llegar nuevas muertes a su mesa a las cuales atender. Tenía que acudir a evaluar un nuevo caso, pero no le extrañó que Molly estuviera allí para recibirlo ni que el tema de Elizabeth McKinnon saliera a colación. 

—Vi el video —declaró la chica con tristeza—. Quién lo hubiera creído. No entiendo cómo pudo hacerlo… 

Lestrade se encogió de hombros. 

—Los crímenes pasionales tienen eso. 

La chica suspiró. 

—Pensar que tuvo la cabeza fría como para intentar cubrir todo… ¡Y usar una aguja, con el miedo que parece tenerle al VIH! 

Ese detalle. Había visto el comentario de quien había subido el video. Eran ganas de fastidiar y poner trabas a algo clarísimo, igual que John. Aunque en cierta forma tenía su punto. 

—Usar una aguja contra alguien con el virus… Tiene su riesgo —aseguró Molly desviando la mirada, parecía a punto de llorar, esperaba que no lo hiciera—. Supongo que lo odiaba lo suficiente. 

De acuerdo. Tampoco era el típico escenario de un crimen pasional. Parecía cuidadosamente planificado. Pero tampoco se fiaba de la astucia de una mujer despechada. 

—¿Nos podemos centrar en este caso nuevo? —dijo de la manera más educada que pudo. La chica no puso objeción. 

Era un caso sencillo, no tendría mayor problema con él. De hecho, al salir de la morgue seguía pensando en las palabras de Molly, las cuales se mezclaban con las de John Watson. ¿Tendrían razón en algo? 

Elizabeth McKinnon era alta, pero no parecía estar en capacidad de forcejear físicamente con el difunto Clayworth. Además, si tenía tantísimo miedo al contagio lo de lanzarse contra el hombre con una aguja en la mano era temerario. 

Pero no. Desechó la idea con decisión. Ni Molly ni John eran Sherlock Holmes. Tampoco ese remitente extraño que tenía el doctor. 

Resopló al pensar en ello de nuevo. No sabía quién le escribía, pero no dejaba de ser cruel. Estaba seguro de que intentaban burlarse de él o algo por el estilo. 

Si lo había aceptado a su lado en todo ese caso había sido no sólo por la conciencia intranquila sobre Sherlock. Apreciaba al doctor y aquel nuevo acercamiento parecía un intento de reconectar con todo lo que había dejado tras la muerte del detective consultor. Se había preguntado con frecuencia a lo largo del caso si le hacía un favor o no, pero al verlo tan animado se había convencido que sí. 

Ahora, lo exponía a ser burlado como lo había sido por muchos tras la muerte de Sherlock. Había escuchado comentarios particularmente crueles sobre su blog y su relación con el que ahora todos consideraban un fraude. 

Por esa misma razón había dado orden de rastrear los mensajes recibidos por el doctor. Localizaría a la persona que intentaba burlarse de él y se haría cargo. 

Estaba tan convencido de eso que cuando recibió una llamada del laboratorio, se llevó una sorpresa. 

Los mensajes habían sido enviados desde una IP bajo un nombre que no le era desconocido. Antes de decidir qué hacer al respecto, recibió otra llamada. Era el doctor Watson. 

—Lestrade, tenemos que hablar sobre Nina Roberts. Sabía del romance. 

El inspector torció el gesto. 

—Tenemos que interrogarla sobre la coartada —dijo muy a su pesar. Inspiró profundo antes de continuar—. Si puedes venir, iremos a hacerlo a su casa, pero tenemos que hablar antes.

Por supuesto que podía. Al parecer tenía mucho que decir sobre Nina Roberts. 

*** 

Había llamado a Lestrade ya convencido de que Nina Roberts era la asesina. Sin embargo, la idea de que los mensajes que había recibido vinieran de su dirección no tenía mucho sentido. 

—Si hubiera sido ella, ¿por qué me escribiría? —le había preguntado al inspector con evidente desconfianza.

Lestrade ladeó al cabeza sin darle mucha importancia. 

—A veces los asesinos cuando se creen muy seguros les gusta fanfarronear o burlarse de quienes investigan. De todas maneras no sabemos si es ella, vamos a interrogarla nada más. 

El inspector parecía contrariado de tener que evaluar otra posibilidad cuando tenía un caso prácticamente resuelto y en la prensa nacional. Sin embargo, allí estaba, lo que era un gran avance. John creía reconocer en él las señas de saber que era posible estar equivocado. Era lo que más lo fastidiaba de todo.

Nina Roberts vivía en una elegante casa, sola. Era divorciada y no había tenido hijos, vivía dedicada a su carrera. Les abrió la puerta y John no pudo evitar ver sus pies para comprobar que no llevaba tacones: era todavía más pequeña de lo que recordaba. No tenía tan buen aspecto como el día del interrogatorio. De hecho, tenía aspecto de haber vomitado y estar muy cansada. 

La mujer los miró perpleja. 

—¿Inspector? —preguntó lanzando a Lestrade una mirada llena de dudas. Parecía particularmente cansada—. Creí que me llamarían a sus oficinas. Supongo que esto es sobre la coartada de Elizabeth. 

—Sí —replicó el hombre—. ¿Podemos hablar dentro? 

John tomó nota mental de que la mujer les estaba dando permiso de entrar cuando se hizo a un lado, lo que les libraba de necesitar una orden para revisar el lugar. Aunque Lestrade se lo había dicho claramente de camino: no podían registrar, sólo observar lo que estaba al alcance de su vista. 

—Lo lamento mucho —declaró la mujer mientras les hacía señas de tomar asiento en las blanquísimos sillones que llenaban su sala. El lugar tenía un aspecto casi antiséptico—. Sé que les mentí y es obstrucción de justicia, pero nunca hubiera creído que Elizabeth fuera capaz de algo así… 

—Entonces, ¿Por qué mentir? —preguntó Lestrade, mientras John se dedicaba a mirar a su alrededor. 

Buscaba desesperadamente algo, pero no sabía qué. Algo que la relacionara con la muerte de Clayworth, preferiblemente. 

—Hacía mi trabajo —aseguró la mujer con aplomo—. Elizabeth me llamó: había estado donde un abogado de familia para hablar del divorcio. Después de salir se había sentido tan afectada que se había marchado a caminar un rato, quería estar sola. No podría probarlo y temía que lo del romance saliera a la luz y la hicieran sospechosa. 

—Un poco lo que sucede ahora —señaló John, ganándose una sonrisa simpática de parte de la mujer, quien no parecía sentirse alterada ni particularmente culpable por haberles mentido. 

—Exacto. La idea de que pudieran considerarla sospechosa del crimen y en especial, que el romance saliera a la luz, eran dos cosas que tenía que evitar de ser posible. No hacen ningún bien a la imagen de James —aseguró con aire de entendida.

—¿Ella le pidió que la cubriera? —preguntó Lestrade sin demostrar alguna empatía con su planteamiento. Tenía que chocarle la falta de reconocimiento de haber infringido la ley.

Nina asintió. 

—Me pidió que la ayudara. Como le dije, nunca pensé que hubiera hecho algo malo y accedí porque pensé que era lo mejor para todos. 

John sintió la mirada de Lestrade sobre él. No le simpatizaba particularmente Nina Roberts pero no parecía considerarla sospechosa de acuerdo a sus respuestas. Le devolvió la mirada con una clara intención de no dejar las cosas ahí. 

—Hay otro asunto —señaló. Distraídamente se rascó el brazo por debajo del borde del yeso—. El doctor Watson ha recibido unos mensajes en su foro que según nuestros análisis provienen de la dirección IP de esta casa.

Aquello la tomó evidentemente por sorpresa. Lo demás parecía haberlo esperado e incluso ensayado, pero eso no lo esperaba. Los miró perpleja. 

—No sé de qué me hablan —replicó con sencillez. 

Era la primera vez que John la sentía realmente sincera desde que la habían conocido. 

Resopló y desvió la mirada de la mujer. Atrás del salón había una puertita que llevaba a un despacho. Allí, en el centro del escritorio, encontró algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. 

Un galardón dorado, con dos siluetas andrógenas entrelazadas de pie sobre una base maciza. El mentado premio a la mejor química que James y William habían ganado la temporada anterior. 

El mismo que según Dean Jones faltaba en la habitación pero porque había sido enviado a limpieza, no porque debiera estar allí. 

De repente notó que Lestrade le hablaba y no se había enterado de lo último que había sido dicho en la habitación. 

—…Un técnico puede venir a revisar la red inalámbrica para localizar cualquier brecha —estaba asegurando. Nina Roberts parecía genuinamente preocupada. 

Sin embargo, tanto el inspector como la agente notaron su respingo al volver su atención al salón. 

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella con afabilidad. 

John vio su oportunidad. El trofeo estaba a simple vista. 

—Acabo de ver el trofeo del premio a mejor química —dijo, al tiempo que levantaba la mano para señalarlo. Sonrió nervioso, seguro de que se notaba que mentía—. Nunca vi un premio de cerca. 

La mujer le sonrió con una calidez ensayada que podía esconder perfectamente el más frío desdén. 

—Así es —replicó con calma, desdeñando su fingido entusiasmo—. James y Will esperaban ganarlo de nuevo este año, pero mientras tanto se turnaban para tenerlo. Dean lo envió el día del homicidio pero lo intercepté. Prefiero dejar que James se haga un poco a la idea de la pérdida antes de tenerlo de nuevo, podría afectarle mucho. 

Había bajado la voz con un tono de voz protector. 

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó John precipitadamente. La mujer arqueó una ceja y tras dudarlo un momento se encogió de hombros y fue por él. 

Lestrade lo tomó del brazo y lo miró confundido. 

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó sin comprender. 

—La base es un cuadrado. Como el golpe en la cabeza —declaró John en un susurro rápido. La incomprensión seguía escrita en el rostro de Lestrade. 

Antes de que el inspector pudiera preguntarle algo, la mujer estaba de vuelta. Cuando John tomó la pieza en sus manos la examinó por todo lado, pero en especial la base. Estaba reluciente. 

—Huele a cloro —declaró tras acercársela un poco a la nariz. Sherlock hubiera estado orgulloso. 

Alejó ese último pensamiento doloroso. 

—Estaba en limpieza —replicó Nina sin dar ninguna seña de comprender el entusiasmo que se apoderaba de él viendo el trofeo. 

Aunque tal vez sí había un destello de preocupación en sus ojos al captar la mirada intencionada que John le dirigió a Lestrade. Sin embargo, el inspector negó. Seguía sin considerar que tuviera algo. 

Temiendo que sus próximas palabras fueran una despedida, John puso el trofeo sobre la mesita en la sala y se levantó. 

—¿Podría usar su baño, por favor? —dijo precipitadamente. 

Era la primera excusa que cruzaba por su cabeza para comprar tiempo dentro de la casa mientras se le ocurría algo mejor. 

Nina arqueó una ceja y con un suspiro se levantó de nuevo. Realmente destilaba cansancio. Le hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Lestrade hizo otro tanto, tal vez preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer. 

Lo que fue una suerte, pues al abrir la puerta del baño, el inspector también pudo ver la botellita de medicación al lado del lavatorio. 

La inscripción señalaba un coctel que John conocía a la perfección. 

_Sé un doctor, no un detective_. Un médico era justamente lo que necesitaba ser en ese momento. 

—Antirretrovirales —dijo sin pensar si era buena idea. De repente las piezas cayeron dentro de su cabeza. ¿Así le sucedía a Sherlock? Lo dudaba, porque en su caso no tenía el menor control sobre las ideas que caían en desorden una tras otra pero parecían calzar—. Por eso le dolía la cabeza y el estómago en la entrevista, por eso el cansancio y su aspecto ahora... Es profilaxis post exposición, está teniendo efectos secundarios: se pinchó con la aguja. 

El horror en el rostro de la mujer fue imposible de disimular. Lestrade también lo había notado. 

John no sabía deducir como Sherlock, pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a distinguir la expresión de alguien cuando sabía que lo habían descubierto como culpable. 

*** 

Nina Roberts había terminado por quebrarse. Ya sobre la pista correcta, Scotland Yard había podido ubicarla dentro del canal el día del homicidio gracias a uno de los hombres de la limpieza que recordaba haberla visto. Nadie había intentado hacerlo antes porque distaba mucho de ser sospechosa. También pudieron ligarla a la compra de la droga y la jeringa. 

La mujer terminó por confesar que había ido a confrontar a William a su camerino, sabedora de que James estaría lejos. Había apelado al amor que decía sentir por su amante: iba a destruirle la vida y la carrera si no lo dejaba. Se había llevado consigo el trofeo a la mejor química que Dean había enviado por medio de Weisz, el asistente. Lo interceptó segura de que una u otra forma le iba a servir.

Sin embargo, apelar a los sentimientos del actor no había servido de nada. Parecía darle absolutamente igual que Elizabeth pidiera el divorcio. Le había confesado que por mucho tiempo había intentado proteger a James de aquello, pero ahora que al parecer iba a estallar tan cerca de su batalla con la muerte, no tenía fuerzas para ser bueno y renunciar a lo único que valía la pena en su vida. 

Había contado con esa respuesta. Siempre había sabido que detrás de todas las acciones solidarias de William Clayworth no había más que un espíritu egoísta que intentaba compensarse a sí mismo. El hombre se había dignado a darle la espalda, esperando que se fuera.

Entonces se había puesto manos a la obra: lo había golpeado en la cabeza con la base del trofeo. Era mucho más baja que él, por lo que el golpe no había sido muy alto. El hombre había caído inconsciente y había procedido a inyectarlo lo mejor que había podido. Elizabeth la había dejado leer el informe de la investigadora, así que sabía de los estimulantes. Por eso se había armado con unos. Casi había terminado cuando Clayworth empezó a moverse, quebrando la aguja que había saltado y se había clavado en su piel. 

Asustada, había retrocedido, pero el hombre no había logrado recuperarse, la droga era rápida. Lo giró para que pareciera que había caído de espaldas y se había golpeado la cabeza contra la mesa. Embarró algo de sangre en la punta de la mesa y luego, para cubrir los patrones rojos en la alfombra, había volcado el agua del florero procurando que difuminara los patrones que hubieran podido leerse. Después, en un ataque de inspiración, había limpiado la aguja y la había dejado junto a la cama. 

Tras darse unos momentos para respirar y comprobar que nadie se acercaba atraído por el ruido, procedió a revisar la habitación: no dejaría ninguna prueba sobre la relación de William y James allí. Las encontró en una cajita metálica del actor que estaba cerrada. Se marchó con ella y el trofeo. Estaba todavía resolviendo lo de la coartada cuando había recibido la llamada de Elizabeth, solucionando ese detalle. 

Había sido un acto perfecto. Había salvado a James del escándalo y la ruina de su carrera. Elizabeth, asustada por ser considerada sospechosa y aliviada por la desaparición del amante, tan sólo necesitaría pruebas de que James no estaba infectado para dejarlo todo en el pasado. La muerte trágica de Clayworth mantendría los raitings de Hunter incluso a pesar de la ausencia de Matt Lovell. Ni la carrera futura ni presente de James terminaría. 

Había sido un trabajo perfecto. O lo hubiera sido si el cansancio y el malestar de los efectos secundarios de la profilaxis no la hubieran hecho mantener los medicamentos en el baño del primer piso de la casa. Nunca pasó por su cabeza que el consultor de la policía era un médico y podría identificar las medicinas. Había estado tan preocupada en disimular su malestar que no había pensado en ellas siquiera. 

Ahora ya no valía la pena negar nada. 

*** 

Cuando Molly encontró a Sherlock todavía en su casa se sintió gratamente sorprendida. Pensaba que ya se habría ido, ni siquiera tenía que empacar. El hombre nunca llegaba llevando maletas o mochilas, como si no necesitara de nada para pasar el día, ni siquiera en esa ocasión que se había quedado allí un par de noches. 

El detective acababa de terminar una llamada, o esa fue la impresión que le dio. No se engañaba pensando que hubiera estado esperándola. 

—Supongo que ya sabes del arresto de Nina Roberts —dijo con obligado entusiasmo. 

Sherlock la miró de reojo mientras revisaba a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de no dejar nada. 

—¿Alguien no lo sabe? 

Molly había aprendido a ignorar sus impertinencias hacía mucho. Aunque era cierto: toda la prensa se había hecho eco del arresto. 

—Todavía me gustaría saber cómo lo hiciste —dijo con rapidez. No quería perder su oportunidad. 

El hombre la miró con impaciencia, aunque la manera en que se acomodó el saco sin desplazarse del lugar donde estaba le dio esperanzas de que pensara quedarse a hablar un poco todavía. Ella se recostó en el marco de la puerta que llevaba al saloncito. 

—Es bastante claro —declaró con tranquilidad. 

—Tal vez no tanto para los demás como para ti —replicó ella ladeando la cabeza y esperando que estuviera de suficiente buen humor como para estar comunicativo. 

Estaba de suerte.

—Resultaba un caso de lo más sencillo —dijo con tranquilidad. Al menos no parecía tener prisa—. Si hubiera tenido acceso a la escena del crimen no hubieran sido necesarios tantos días para resolverlo. 

Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que eso era cierto. Guardó silencio esperando y se vio recompensada. Sherlock resopló y, como si acabara de decidirse a hacerlo, empezó a narrar con fría precisión de manera concisa. 

—Obligado a trabajar sin datos, recurrí a los recursos que me expusiste. Tumblr fue la primera fuente de información valiosa. En medio de tanta gente que presumía de ver indicios en detalles insignificantes y fantasías carentes de lógica, me fue posible hacerme una idea de todos los implicados y descubrí algunos detalles interesantes. Por ejemplo, la familiaridad de Clayworth y McKinnon me resultó evidente en aquellas fotos que muchos desdeñaban por cotidianas o simples. 

Ardía en deseos de saber más al respecto, pero decidió no interrumpirlo. No era usual que se mostrara tan comunicativo. 

—Sin embargo, lo más importante que averigüé era la relevancia de los paparazzi como fuente de información y procedí a localizar al hombre responsable de la mayoría de las fotografías de Clayworth. Como deduje, conocía al rutina del actor a la perfección y me brindó detalles que nunca consideró importantes, como las visitas tres veces a la semana que hacía el actor al dentista. Por suerte, el actor era muy dado a sonreír y reír a carcajadas, lo que me daba criterios de observación para dudar que necesitara de tantísima atención dental. Conseguí la dirección del especialista y me apersoné en el lugar para hacer una cita. Pude comprobar mis sospechas de que en el interior del local había un acceso a un piso superior que según una comunicativa secretaria, era alquilado por un joven reservado que acudía a él unas tres veces a la semana. 

En ese momento recordó su comentario sobre el interés que podía tener para sus amigas del Tumblr en que Will y James compartían dentista. ¡A eso se había referido!

—Una revisión del exterior de la estructura me permitió observar que había una manera de acceder al apartamento del piso superior por medio de una escalera de emergencia en el exterior —continuó con gravedad—. El profesor de actuación tenía su lugar de trabajo en otra calle, pero con salida al mismo callejón. No me fue necesario allanar el apartamento para saber lo que la policía iba a encontrar allí. 

—¿Y cómo sabías que era relevante para el caso? —preguntó sin contenerse más de intervenir.

Sherlock torció el gesto molesto. 

—Este caso fue necesario trabajarlo al revés, empezando por el móvil antes que los hechos. Sin embargo, cuando hay secretos de esta índole pocas veces no son importantes. 

Por suerte, a ella no le molestaba el tono de superioridad del hombre. 

—De mi noche navegando en Tumblr obtuve otro dato —continuó con todas las señas de querer hacer un repaso completo de su proceso deductivo en el caso—: la persona que estaba más cerca de William Clayworth era su asistente, Dean Jones, y por lo tanto, quien estaba en mayor disposición de conocer sus secretos. Hay páginas completas dedicadas a fotografías del chico, en compañía del actor o solo. Incluso más delirantes fantasías sexuales entre ambos. Me informé con el fotógrafo sobre él y fui en su busca. Hablando con el joven descubrí, por la descripción que me brindó, que una investigadora privada que no me es del todo desconocida había estado indagando sobre Clayworth. Me metí en su oficina, encontré su archivo sobre el actor y más importante aún, su cliente. 

—La producción de Hunter —completó Molly por él. 

Sherlock desvió la mirada hacia la derecha de ella, como si estuviera visualizando los hechos tras ella. 

—Elizabeth McKinnon en específico —señaló. Le había reportado directamente todo lo averiguado sobre el hombre, lo que incluía su condición de salud, el uso de estimulantes y su relación con James McKinnon. 

—¿Sospechaste de ella entonces? —preguntó Molly con genuino interés. 

—No contaba con suficientes datos para deducciones tan arriesgadas —le recriminó Sherlock ante la sugerencia—. Sin embargo, un vistazo a la escena del crimen dejaba claro que era poco probable que se tratara de ella. ¿Viste las fotos? 

El hombre sacó su Tablet y puso las fotos en pantalla. Era ilegal que las tuviera, pero ella no iba a decir nada. Molly se estremeció al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Will una vez más. Intentó apartar la mirada de él y poner atención a todo lo demás, pero no comprendió nada. Sherlock en cambio, había visto mucho más, como siempre. 

—Noté las marcas en la alfombra. Al contrario de los policías y trabajadores de la escena del crimen, hay huellas aún marcadas de zapatos femeninos de tacón delgado, en especial cerca del cuerpo. La presión había sido tanta que aún se notaba: alguien en zapatos de tacón había utilizado una gran fuerza. ¿Para qué? Mira la ropa del muerto: no es un desarreglo natural para alguien que cayó de espaldas y quedó inconsciente. No: alguien lo tomó de la ropa para girarlo sobre sí mismo, lo que le resultó difícil al encontrarlo particularmente pesado. Siendo Clayworth de una constitución delgada, me incliné a pensar que su asesina era particularmente pequeña y menuda. 

Como siempre, hacía sonar todo tan lógico… había tomado velocidad para hablar y tenía que escuchar con la máxima atención para no perderse nada. 

—Las deducciones de Scotland Yard eran erróneas, aunque no hay novedad en eso. Ya habíamos hablado de esto: la aguja fue colocada después al lado de la cama, en realidad la inyección fue en el suelo tras haber sido golpeado en la cabeza. El intento de hacer pasar lo sucedido por un suicidio hablaba de cierta sangre fría en la ejecución. La manera en que se había quebrado la aguja y el ángulo en que había entrado en el brazo descartaba la idea de la inyección durante el forcejeo. No había huellas dactilares, lo que apuntaba otro tanto a la premeditación. Las marcas en las gavetas con llavín señalaban el registro de las pertenencias del muerto al que la policía no había puesto atención. La manera en que se había volcado el jarrón de agua sobre la mesa no tenía lógica: el único sentido era alterar las manchas de sangre en la alfombra. Nada en la habitación cumplía las características para ser el producto del golpe en la cabeza, por lo que la asesina debía haberlo llevado con ella. 

Sí, lo sucedido dentro del camerino Molly lo tenía bastante claro ya. 

—Pero, ¿cómo supiste que era Nina? —preguntó, tentando a la suerte.

Sherlock parecía dispuesto a decirlo todo. 

—Tenía una idea aproximada de la estatura y complexión de la asesina, las cuales no coincidían con la señora McKinnon, a quien el móvil que conocía señalaba y a quien estaba seguro se dirigirían las sospechas de Scotland Yard en caso de tener la información con la que yo contaba. 

Recordaba que la había prevenido al respecto de un error en las deducciones de la policía con marcado fastidio.

—Las fotografías del cast permitieron descartar a las otras mujeres del grupo, por lo que me quedaba personal administrativo. La policía hizo un trabajo medianamente decente al descartar sospechosos y las entrevistas realizadas por Lestrade y cuidadosamente detalladas por John fueron de ayuda. Nina Roberts era la opción más viable, tenía intereses personales altamente vinculados a la situación, la contextura apropiada y suficiente relación como para que William la dejara entrar a su camerino sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Como dije: de haber podido examinar la escena del crimen desde un inicio, la resolución hubiera sido mucho más rápida. 

Lo hacía sonar simple, pero estaba segura de que nadie más hubiera podido hacer el mismo tipo de deducciones que él. 

—Lo demás fue encaminar a Scotland Yard y a John. Ayudaste a plantar la idea sobre Dean Jones en su mente, la cual lo orientó en la dirección correcta. Por mi parte, modifiqué medio punto el tamaño de la fuente de la letra en las notas sobre la escena donde se decía que el asistente se había apresurado a señalar que no faltaba nada en la habitación: bastaría para llamar su atención sobre la frase sin que notara el por qué. Puedes intentarlo un día, si quieres. 

Ahora estaba presumiendo, pero siempre le había gustado cuando lo hacía. 

—Volví a la oficina de la investigadora privada y envié un mensaje con el informe sobre Clayworth a una de las inspectoras que trabajaba el caso. —En ese punto, la expresión de sentirse complacido consigo mismo se acentuó—. Convencí a la investigadora de que le convenía colaborar y después, confiando en la rapidez con la que Lestrade se precipita a sacar conclusiones cuando una pieza le calza, me dirigí a la actividad en el canal a la que acudimos, seguro de que podría confirmar mis deducciones al mirar a Nina Roberts, tal y como sucedió. Además, esperaba echar manos de sucesos que pudieran ser de ayuda para después. Así fue. Haciéndome pasar como un empleado para que no me sacaran del set, pudo obtener el video del enfrentamiento de los McKinnon y el arresto de la mujer. Fue un buen pie para introducir dudas sobre la disposición de la mujer para clavar una aguja en el brazo de Clayworth. 

Tomó conciencia de la expresión de admiración que debía leerse en su rostro al ver la sonrisa de medio lado que esbozó Sherlock al mirarla. El hombre continuó. Probablemente tenía mucho tiempo de no poder lucirse de esa manera.

—Contaba con dos recursos más: en primer lugar, envié mensajes a John desde una cuenta falsa en su foro. Sabía que vigilaba con frecuencia su propio sitio y lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que una idea que toque su mente siempre causará suficiente curiosidad como para no dejarla ir así no más. De igual forma, me fio de su criterio médico mucho más que del de Scotland Yard. 

—¿No temiste que pasara más tiempo tratando de averiguar quién le hablaba? —preguntó ella haciendo manifiesto un temor que en lo personal había tenido.

La pregunta no pareció impresionarlo, de hecho la desdeñó sin mayor consideración. 

—La falta de miedo de John raya la imprudencia en ocasiones, en especial cuando se trata de un misterio por resolver. Nunca ha desconfiado de mí, incluso antes de conocerme —declaró con orgullo. 

Molly estaba segura de que Sherlock no terminaba de entender al doctor Watson, igual que no lo hacía con nadie más, pero estaba muy seguro de la confianza de su compañero en él. 

—Sin embargo —continuó el detective consultor—, contaba con ese segundo recurso. Sabía que Lestrade querría saber quién le enviaba los mensajes y no confiaría en ellos, así que los envié desde la IP de Nina Roberts. También conozco al inspector lo suficiente para saber que sacaría conclusiones ilógicas uniendo las pistas que tuviera disponibles, por lo que sospecharía de la agente de McKinnon desde ese momento. 

Los ojos de Sherlock se fijaron en el reloj. Molly no necesitaba sus habilidades para comprender que estaba pensando en irse ya. 

—¿Cómo lo dedujo John? —preguntó ella precipitadamente, temerosa de quedarse a medias con la historia. 

Sherlock se acomodó los puños de la camisa. 

—Actuó como un doctor, no un sólo un detective —fue su única respuesta. Sin embargo, la breve sonrisa que acompañó la palabra “sólo” la hizo pensar que estaba particularmente orgulloso de que detective fuera ahora parte de la ecuación. 

Se dio por satisfecha. Nunca le había explicado tanto antes. Ahora probablemente desaparecería y no lo vería en mucho tiempo, lo que sería una buena señal. Lo importante era que ahora John estaría fuera de peligro y Sherlock podría regresar a poner fin a la tarea que le mantenía alejado del mundo de los vivos. 

—¿No crees que ahora querrá saber quién le enviaba los mensajes? —se atrevió a preguntar. 

Sherlock se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

—Eso ya está resuelto —respondió sin mayor explicación. 

Cuando se despidió solamente asintiendo con la cabeza y dirigiéndose a la salida sin mayores ceremonias, Molly suspiró. No se engañaba, ni necesitaba pruebas de que Sherlock confiaba en ella. Pero el hecho de que le explicara a ella cómo había resuelto el caso lo relacionaba más con la terrible falta que le debía hacer tener a John para hablar de eso. 

De eso, y de mucho más. 

*** 

El arresto de Nina Roberts se hizo un hecho público menos de 24 horas después del de Elizabeth McKinnon. Scotland Yard pudo relacionar a la mujer con la compra de la droga administrada a Clayworth y posteriormente descubierta en la oficina de la esposa del actor principal de Hunter, plantada como la caja de recuerdos de James y Will. 

Para John resultaba extraordinaria la idea de que la mujer hubiera matado al actor pensando que sería lo mejor para todos. Según Lestrade, al confrontarla con las pruebas había declarado que su primera intención no era matarlo sino convencerlo de dejar a James. Según su versión, William Clayworth era una criatura egoísta y sólo pensaba en su propia felicidad. Se había negado en redondo y Nina había decidido poner las cosas en su lugar: de todas formas, habría muerto en unos meses. Así, su muerte evitaría la revelación de verdades incómodas que arruinarían el show y la carrera de ambos, en especial de James, con nefastas consecuencias para ella misma. 

El fiscal no estaba dispuesto a tenerle la menor clemencia y la opinión pública tampoco. 

Sin embargo, John empezaba a ver una mayor cantidad de artículos y comentarios referidos a la relación homosexual de James McKinnon que a la resolución del homicidio en sí. Era un momento delicado de su carrera y no contaba con una agente que lidiara con ello. Probablemente, el actor ni siquiera pensaba en ello: John lo había visto demasiado afectado por la pérdida de William como para que estuviera preocupándose por algo más. 

Guardando las distancias, lo entendía.

Dos días después se reunió con Lestrade a la salida del trabajo para tomar algo y que le pusiera al tanto del final del proceso del caso. A Sherlock nunca le había importado mucho el manejo legal de los arrestos después de descubrir y demostrar irrefutablemente la culpabilidad, pero él tenía interés en el tema. Además, había recibido un sentido mensaje por parte de James McKinnon agradeciéndole su sensibilidad e interés en el caso. También había recibido sendas misivas de Dean Jones, Penny Smith y Hewitt—Brown, en el caso del primero rogándole hablar bien de William en cualquier escrito que hiciera sobre el caso y en el caso de los otros dos, pidiéndole encarecidamente no escribir nada sobre el tema. 

Lestrade era de la opinión de seguir la segunda indicación. 

Él, por su parte, no había tenido intención de escribir al respecto. Al menos no de momento. Algo más era lo que ocupaba su mente. 

—¿Nina Roberts no confesó haberme enviado esos mensajes, verdad? —preguntó después de que el inspector intentara evadir el tema un par de veces. 

—No —contestó finalmente, con un suspiro—. No te obsesiones con eso. No pensaba decírtelo, pero Sherlock no es el único colaborador que ha tenido Scotland Yard a lo largo del tiempo. Creo que cruzaste con otro. 

Parecía realmente incómodo con el tema. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó John sin entenderle. 

Lestrade resopló.

—Después de lo que sucedió con Sherlock se nos pide que no recibamos ese tipo de colaboraciones, pero algunos se las ingenian para hacérnoslas llegar. Probablemente alguno de ellos dedujo que se trataba de Roberts y utilizó su IP para enviarnos allí —declaró de corrido, como si ahora que se había decidido a decirlo quisiera hacerlo rápido para dejar el tema. 

La idea de que alguien más hubiera podido resolver el tema no dejaba de resultarle extraña y molesta, pero tenía sentido. Aunque no del todo. 

—¿Cómo sabía tanto? —preguntó todavía sin convencerse. 

El inspector se encogió de hombros, no parecía preocupado al respecto. Le prometió que registrarían el incidente pero no podían hacer mucho más. Las pruebas contra Nina Roberts junto a la confesión eran más que suficiente. Después de asegurarle que aquel caso estaba bien atado, cambió de tema. 

De camino a casa, sin embargo, John se encontró pensando de nuevo en el asunto. La explicación de Lestrade era más que incompleta y no lo satisfacía, pero tampoco tenía muchas otras opciones. Había intentado escribirle al usuario en el foro, pero había borrado su cuenta. Sin los recursos de la policía para rastrearlo no tenía otras opciones, y de todas maneras, ya sabía que lo llevaría de vuelta a la casa de Nina Roberts. 

Al llegar a su apartamento, entró con tranquilidad y prendió la luz. Suspiró al ver el ambiente ordenado y sosegado de su hogar, tan normal e inalterable que resultaba a veces intolerable. Se dirigió a la cocina donde abrió la refrigeradora y buscó algo de comer en medio del electrodoméstico lleno de productos perfectamente normales y comestibles. 

Al pensarlo, se le quitó el hambre y la cerró de nuevo. 

Se dirigió hacia el sofá, donde encontró su computadora, en el mismo lugar que la había dejado la noche anterior. La encendió y cuando abrió el navegador, se encontró con su blog una vez más. 

Lo miró por largo rato. No había mensajes nuevos, lo que tampoco debía extrañarle. Tan sólo habían durado un par de meses los mensajes de apoyo o de burla que había recibido tras la muerte de Sherlock. 

¿Qué esperaba? Tal vez una parte de él guardaba la esperanza de que apareciera otro mensaje. Muy en el fondo, una parte irracional de él, cargada de sentimientos y recuerdos, había pensado que la única persona que podía saber tanto y resolver un caso sin intervenir en él, era Sherlock. 

Pero estaba muerto y él no podía olvidarlo. 

Suspiró y tras un momento, se incorporó con decisión. Era hora de cerrar la pestaña de su blog del navegador. 

Dirigió el puntero hacia la pequeña equis en la esquina de la pestaña, pero desistió a último minuto. Llamaría a Phil primero, tenía que hablar con él sobre el caso. También sobre eso de darle estimulantes a un paciente en lugar de asegurarse de que recibiera el tratamiento apropiado.

Ya podría cerrar la pestaña luego. 

*** 

Lestrade contuvo las ganas de meterse un lapicero dentro del yeso una vez más. O al menos lo intentó, porque terminó claudicando mientras sostenía el teléfono con el hombro. El alivio era inmejorable. 

La llamada fue rápidamente respondida. Era curioso, porque si intentaba llamarlo alguna vez por su cuenta, nunca recibía respuesta. Sin embargo, cuando le había sido dicho que llamara, nunca se tardaba en contestar. 

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó el hombre sin mayor ceremonia. 

—Sí —replicó él. No había sido difícil. John tampoco había tenido mayores argumentos para discutir con él—. Tu historia funcionó perfectamente. 

Prácticamente podía visualizar la satisfacción en el rostro del otro. 

—¿Te creyó? 

—Sí —replicó con seguridad. Una parte de él esperaba que eso fuera todo.

—Bien —dijo finalmente. 

Lestrade no debería entusiasmarse con una palabra, pero sabía lo poco dado a prodigarlas que era su interlocutor. No podía evitar sentirse satisfecho. 

Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse inquieto. 

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó tras un momento—. ¿Fue alguien de los tuyos quien le dio la información? 

El chasquido de impaciencia al otro lado de la línea no se hizo esperar. 

—No necesitas saberlo —replicó la voz con brusquedad—. Todo está bien. Hasta la próxima, Greg. 

La comunicación se cortó antes de que pudiera replicar. Si todavía le molestaba la consciencia por haberle mentido a John, aquella llamada ayudó a calmarlo un poco. 

Mycroft nunca explicaba mucho, pero no se había arrepentido de seguir sus indicaciones ni siquiera una vez desde lo conocía. Así había ayudado a Sherlock con las drogas y ahora, esperaba estar ayudando a John de alguna forma. 

*** 

—Está hecho —declaró Mycroft Holmes después de colgar el teléfono. 

Sherlock asintió. Había juntado las yemas de los dedos mientras apoyaba la barbilla en las puntas de sus dedos. No debía dedicar más tiempo a pensar en el asunto si ya estaba resuelto: una vez puesto John fuera de peligro tenía que regresar al trabajo. Ya se había encargado su hermano, por medio de Lestrade, de cerrar el último cabo suelto. 

—Aún te queda mucho material para trabajar —comentó Mycroft acercando hacia él una memoria flash con la información que había estado esperando. 

—Así es. Tal vez un año más —calculó, lamentando no poder tener más precisión. 

Sabía que su hermano estaba de acuerdo en que aquel trabajo debía ser realizado con la mayor discreción, cuidado y paciencia posible. Había estado con él desde el inicio, algo que Moriarty no había previsto. 

Nadie parecía entender la relación de los hermanos Holmes, lo que era una suerte para todos. 

Si aquella pausa para asegurarse de sacar a John del escenario criminal le había molestado a su hermano, había hecho bien en callárselo y ayudar de todos modos. 

—John estará bien —declaró Mycroft volviendo a dirigir la atención a los documentos que tenía frente a él. 

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado. Eso era lo más parecido a unas palabras de consuelo que había escuchado en la boca de su hermano. Aunque no las necesitaba. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo necesario, ya retomaría su relación con John cuando fuera posible. 

Mientras tanto, Mycroft se equivocaba si no pensaba que él tenía la certeza de que John estaría bien. 

Ya se encargaría personalmente de ello siempre que fuera necesario.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo curiosidad: si alguien se imaginó a algunos actores en particular al leer a William y a James, me encantaría saberlo ;)


End file.
